Scream
by nek0-sama
Summary: What is "perfection"? What is its cost? What if Troy never really loved Gabriella, but instead was in love with someone else, someone whose very existence was flawed, tainted, yet, everything he does is so perfect...?
1. Chapter 1: It Happened

Scream

Chapter 1: It Happened

_T__roy Bolton and Gabriella Montez._ Ever since Christmas Vacation of his junior year in high school, Troy Bolton, golden boy and basketball god had been aware that his peers liked hearing those names together.

It was true enough, Gabriella Montez, the dark-haired, out going brainiac chick, best friend of Chemistry Club President, Taylor McKessie was his girlfriend. They were going out, had been, still were. Yet, the more Troy contemplated this, the more it seemed to become evident that they were not together because they wanted to be, or even because they chose to be. More or less, Troy was discerning that he and Gabriella were going out because they were_ expected _to_._

Yes, it was indeed the truth he felt happy when he was around Gabriella, sort of like he could open up like a book and allow her to read him. They had fun singing together, and all of their friends considered it to be the " sweetest thing " when they were seen flirting in the halls. Yes, Gabriella was sweet, funny, charming and pretty… but, Troy retained an inconceivable emptiness. His " perfect " life and " perfect " relationship with his " perfect " girlfriend should have made him the happiest man alive. He wasn't.

Rather, everything was closing in on him. Suffocating him. The expectations all working together to crush him.

He did not love Gabriella. Did. Not. He should. He felt as though he should, like he was expected to, but he didn't. He could not comprehend why, either… or maybe the reason was much clearer than he was letting himself onto.

No matter what, whenever he was with Gabriella, that feeling of expectations crushing him weighing on his chest, constricting his breathing and mercilessly, slowly choking him, two words always found a way into his head, saving him at the last minute from certain doom; _Ryan Evans._

Beautiful. Blond. Gay. Sharpay's angelic brother, Ryan Evans. Ryan was a captivating, stunning person. Troy had to admit, Ryan was better looking than him, and trumped Gabriella's appearance ten to one. The blond theater boy had the soft, sweet toned, lilting voice of an angel in heaven as well as the appearance of one. His choreography was enthralling and seductive. It would be a lie to say that Troy was not, as of late, attaining pleasure by use of his right hand when Ryan plagued his thoughts.

No girl had ever made him feel that way. Not even Gabriella, the girl everyone expected him to love.

Watching his girlfriend, Gabriella dance had him applauding out of courtesy and secretly squirming in his seat. Watching Ryan, the gay boy people of his kind were "expected" to hate and want beaten to the brink of death, was another story. Every powerful thrust of Ryan's strong, wide hips, had him sitting straighter, wishing that he could be either in front of him, or behind him while he was owning the stage and grinding his hips into air. His eyes riveted on the curves of Ryan's delicate flesh pressing outward against his always too tight jeans, Troy found himself spreading his legs apart to relieve the tightness his swelling hormones were creating in his pants.

He first became aware of these abnormal, un-jock like feelings for Ryan when he and his friends took up summer jobs at the resort, Lava Springs, founded by the Evans family. Sharpay, the blond male's fraternal twin sister served as his waking nightmare, never leaving him alone. Not even his scarce in supply moments with Gabriella helped. From a distance, he found himself falling for the angel from heaven, Ryan Evans. He remembered the rush of warm feelings he had felt seeing Ryan rehearsing with the Wildcats, then the cold, dark envy when Ryan hugged Gabriella. The only thing he could think of was what a ho his girlfriend was.

He thought after breaking up with Gabriella, and reconciling with her thanks to Ryan's song, "Everyday", these abnormal, un-jock-like, far from "perfect" feelings of his would subside. They did not, just like he did not love his girlfriend. Senior year was now upon them and his feelings for the neglected, abused, beaten and bruised, yet ever beautiful and optimistic male Evans twin only intensified. He wanted Ryan so badly, he couldn't think straight, and that was his problem. He could not think straight, like he was supposed to, "expected" to, because he was not.

He had always been different from other jocks, and for the very first time, he found himself wishing he could live like someone else; _Ryan Evans._

Unlike him, Ryan had nothing to hide. The theater boy was open about his flaw, his sin, even at the price of being ridiculed, beaten, and going through every year of high school with no one but his few friends and his sister at his side.

The sympathy, the maddening lust Troy felt toward Ryan could only mean one thing. The solution to his problems with Gabriella had at last found its way out of the dark emptiness to him. He did not, could not love Gabriella, because he was in love… with Ryan Evans.

Right as this conclusion finally clapped down upon him, striking him with the electrifying, blinding intensity of lightning, a sharp scream tore throughout the school. Everyone immediately recognized it as Sharpay's. Troy, his best friend, Chad, and Gabriella whipped around in alarm.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella started.

"Ice Queen? What the heck-?" Chad's brown eyes widened in confusion.

Sharpay choked back a sob, tear after tear streaming down her face, making her heavy make-up run. No student at East High had ever seen her like this and Troy felt a dark, foreboding sense of dread steal over him. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

His eyes wide, Troy asked in a low, tremulous tone "Sharpay, what-happened?"

"It-It's Ryan!" Sharpay wailed, her voice quaking with grief and fear. "He's-! He's-!" she broke off, sinking to her knees. In an instant, Zeke Baylor, her boyfriend and one of Troy's closest friends was at her side, providing the stability and support she so obviously needed.

No words needed to be said. Gabriella let out a muffled gasp, turning to her boyfriend for comfort. Troy couldn't offer it. The crushing expectations were suffocating him once again, closing over his head in a black wave. He knew in an instant, his world was ending.

In Sharpay's well-manicured hands, she tightly clenched a blood soaked pageboy hat that could belong to only one person, her brother and the love of Troy's life, Ryan Evans.

It happened.

Chapter 2:  Alive but Empty

_Ow. Oww. Ugh! L-Leg. Arm. Hurt. Hurt. Blood. Pain. Knife. Sharpay! Troy! _ These words were pounding in the head of Ryan Evans. Letting out a groan, and clenching his teeth, the soft blond adolescent forced himself upright, his thick eyelashes lifting like a veil from over his blue eyes. A dim light was shining through what appeared to be a crack in his prison of blackness. Extending his reach toward the sliver of light, his fingers met cold metal.

"What the heck?!" he wondered aloud. He felt along the sides. More rough, rusted metal. He was in some sort of box. He had no sense of time, no sense of location. All he knew was he had to get out. Sliding his fingers under where light came in, he felt cool wind blow gently against his fingertips. Grunting with exertion, he did what seemed logical and pushed up. Searing pain shot up his arm and leg at the force on them, but his desire to escape, his want of freedom proved stronger than the sensation of pain.

He found the panel he pushed up was some sort of lid and getting weakly to his feet, he could feel the wind on his face. He was dazed, his head was light and pounding and he was slightly nauseous, but he could see, and he was free. Gulping down breaths of air, Ryan's thought process became steadily clearer. He glanced down and determined that he was in a dumpster, somewhere in town, and it was night.

His memories of before he lost consciousness all came back to him at a sickening speed. He recalled arriving at school, Sharpay leaving him for a few minutes and then, being cornered by a gang. They outnumbered him ten to one and with his meek physique, it wasn't much of a challenge to over power him, still, the blond theater boy put up a valiant bout of resistance, which apparently further angered his antagonizers. The leader whipped out a pocketknife and slashed his leg and arm.

"Bastards." He muttered. "That explains the pain. So what did they do after that, knock me out and drop me off in a dumpster?" He climbed out of the metallic trash receptacle, staggering and groaning at the application of weight upon his injured limb. "How long has it been?" he wondered aloud, staring at the orange glow of the street lamps and the far off tiny specks of white stars sprinkling the never ending night sky stretching on forever above him. It was daylight when he had been knocked out of reality.

Wearing a bitter scowl, he delved into his pocket, relieved his cell phone was still there.

"Ha!" Ryan exclaimed triumphantly. "It's lucky for me I'm a queer! The jerks were probably too disgusted to dig in my pants and steal my phone." Fishing the white cell out, he flipped the phone open staring at the digital numbers on the top, left hand corner of the screen. "Nine o' clock." He murmured. "November twenty-first." His blue irises widened, nearly taking up the full span of his eyes. "I-It was November nineteenth when I was last conscious! Oh-Oh my gosh! I've been lying in a dumpster for three days! Everyone must be thinking something horrible's happened to me!!" His heart rate accelerated, and in a moment of damsel-in-distress panic, he began hyperventilating until a brave rush of testosterone rushed into him. Drawing in a deep breath, Ryan scolded, "Get a hold of yourself, Evans! You're alive, you're… mostly uninjured, and you have a cell phone. Call your family that's probably been worried sick about you and let them know you're alright!" Setting his jaw in determination, the blond male took in another steadying breath, and dialed his sister's number. The line rang for a few moments, and he noticed her ring tone had changed form Vanessa Hudgens' "Amazed", to Kelly Clarkson's "Behind These Hazel Eyes".

"In just three days?!" he marveled aloud to himself. "Wow, I'm impressed, Shar!"

At last, his sister finally picked up. "L-Look you!" she snapped, her voice fierce. "If this is your idea of some kind of sick, twisted joke, I'll have you know that-!!"

"Shar?" he gently broke in.

"Ryan?!! Oh my god!!!"

Sharpay broke into a series of sobs, leaving Ryan doing the best he could to console her over the phone. She managed to tell him that when she returned, all she found was a blood soaked hat. Everyone at school was shaken by the discovery and school was canceled for the day. Principal Matsui ordered a police search of the premises, which came up empty-handed. Zeke, Troy, and Gabriella came home with her to try and cheer her up, give her support, and reassure that everything was going to be all right, but Troy did not do anything. He appeared to be just as grief ridden as Sharpay herself, and ended up staying the night in Ryan's room.

Ryan felt his pale, smooth as porcelain face heat up and his heart rate accelerate. Troy Bolton in _his_ room? It couldn't be! He had secretly been pining with love for Troy since freshman year, now, four years later, the perfect jock chose to sleep in his room- while he wasn't in it?!!

The police tried their best to hunt down the people responsible, who Sharpay swore with venom


	2. Chapter 2: Alive but Empty

The police tried their best to hunt down the people responsible, for which Sharpay swore with venom in

each syllable "To make their lives a living hell!" That search also came up empty, as there were no witness testimonies to base evidence and descriptions off of but oh would Ryan have a testimony.

Those crimes and disgraces against humanity would pay dearly. Throw _him_ in a dumpster, slash his legs and torture the one he loved and his family would they?!

When Troy had to go home the next day as Sharpay recounted, he was bitter, and called her several times, wondering if they had any news on Ryan yet. At school, everyone with the exception of Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Ms. Darbus seemed to carry on their lives as usual, not caring about the fate of the drama fag. Ryan was used to people not caring about him. As his popular, gorgeous sister's male shadow, it was commonplace for people to not bother giving him a separate greeting from his sister. It was always either "Hi Sharpay and Ryan" or "Hey Sharpay". Never plain old "Hi Ryan, how are you?" People remaining apathetic to his situation did not prove to be nearly as bothersome as people concerning themselves with it, especially Troy Bolton, basketball god, and his forbidden desire that he was never meant to have. It was Troy and Gabriella; Ryan Evans had no business, no right to intervene. He did not belong in Troy Bolton's perfect life no matter what feelings the tall, muscular, gentle brunette jock with his tanned skin, untidy mop of hair, and clear blue eyes like frisky waves of an ocean stirred within him. He knew that, yet…

Ryan told his sister to only let their parents, and one other person know that ne was still alive. His distraught mother needed closure and consolation at the possibility of her only son being dead as badly as Sharpay had for her brother.

Sharpay promised to listen and the two came to an agreement that Ryan needed to lie low for a while, "stay dead" in a matter of speaking, until the people responsible for this twisted scenario in his life were off the streets. The blond girl insisted she knew just the place.

Ryan raised an eyebrow inquiringly, but before he could ask what his twin had in mind, she cut him off.

"I'm on my way to pick you up and I'm bringing you some food. You're thin enough as it is and you have to be starving."

At the mention of food, Ryan realized that he was hungry. Three days without even the slightest morsel of food is quite a long time. His stomach knew this as well, for he could hear its gastric juices churning loudly with the emptiness.

"Good idea." He nodded. "Thanks, Sis."

"No. Thank god you're okay! If I lost you, where would I be? I'm sooo happy you're alright."

"I know, Shar, but I couldn't just leave you, mom, dad, and the others, now could I?"

"I'm on my way." Sharpay told him suddenly, concluding the conversation. "Bye, Ryan."

"Bye, Sharpay." Sighing, Ryan closed his phone, attempting his fullest to ignore the gnawing and growling of his stomach, and the pain shooting along his limbs. _Shar knows I'm okay. _he reassured himself. _She's coming to get me and bringing me food before I collapse from hunger. _Just like his hopes of ever having that something special he wanted, but could never have with Troy Bolton, Ryan Evans knew that he was two things; _Alive but Empty. _


	3. Chapter 3: Scream

**A/N: ** I DO NOT own the song "Scream". It is copyright of Disney, as are the characters.

(As a side note, I changed the word "her", to "him" for self-explanatory reasons.) A thank you to all of my loyal readers! Let's make this one EPIC!! 

**Chapter3: **Scream

Having a "perfect" life means you're almost guaranteed to never feel the pain those with their less-than-flawless lives are entitled to. For Troy Bolton, this held true for many countless years. Even when his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez left him twice, Troy had not been inclined to feel the numbing, throbbing pain ripping relentlessly throughout his entire body. A knife was being plunged ever deeper into his heart.

When Troy went for a walk in a mundane attempt to lift his spirits, he could taste bile in his throat at the irony that it was raining. Angelic, blond, full red lipped Ryan Evans had never liked the rain, while Troy and Gabriella loved it. Contempt and disgust mingled with the pain, oh the merciless, electrifying pain. The jock now realized as the rain fell why the soft theater boy did not care for it. The atmosphere the drops created while falling under street lights before crashing to the earth only succeeded in further dispiriting Troy and twisting the knife in deeper.

Troy knew he had lost, and what he lost was a chance. A chance to, for once, control his life and break away from the god-awful expectations steering it for him. The words in Ryan's song, "Everyday", spoke the truth. "Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance". Rarely in life was one given a second chance, and Troy knew he had lost his once in a lifetime chance.

Images of a bloodstained pageboy cap occupying a space in his bedroom commandeered his thoughts along with the cap's owner. A sickening jolt of grief washed over his body. "It's Ryan!" he choked out, the knowledge no listeners were there was present, but unaccounted for. "It's Ryan! I want to be in _Ryan's _arms, not Gabriella's! I want to feel _Ryan_ kissing me with his soft, succulent, beautiful lips, telling me everything's okay! Not Gabriella! Not Gabriella!! Ryan!! Ryan!!!

The jock had to close his blue eyes tightly to with hold his tears as a tight, constricting lump rose in his throat. He began doing a trade that both his dark-haired girlfriend, and the blond angel had taught him; singing to express himself.

_The day a door was closed_

_The echoes fill your soul_

_They won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart_

_To find what you're here for_

_Open another door_

_But I'm not sure anymore_

_It's just so hard_

At that point, something in Troy snapped. His hatred of the expectations laid out for him by his father, friends, and Gabriella, as well as his grief at possibly losing Ryan forever without ever having a chance with him boiled over. Frustration. Confusion. Anger. Sadness. Rebellion.

_Voices in my head_

_Tell me they know best_

_Got me on the edge_

_They're pushin' pushin'_

_They're pushin'_

_I know they've got a plan_

_But the ball's in my hands_

_This time it's man to man_

_I'm drivin'-fightin' inside a-_

_World that's upside down_

_And spinnin' faster_

_What do I do now-_

_Without you?_

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I'm kickin' down the walls_

_I've gotta make 'em fall!_

_Just break through them all_

_I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna_

_Fight to find myself_

_Me and no one else_

_Which way, I can't tell_

_I'm searchin', searchin' can't find a-_

_Way that I should turn_

_I should turn right or left, it's-_

_It's like nothin' works_

_Without you_

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

_Yeah the clock's runnin' down_

_Hear the crowd, getting' loud_

_I'm consumed by the sound!_

_Is it him, is it love?_

_Can the music_ ever _be enough?!_

_Gotta work it out! Gotta work it out!_

_You can do it!_

_You can do it!!_

As his usual behavior when angered or upset, Troy physically exerted himself to burn energy and took his feelings out on the environment. Sprinting down the sidewalk, jumping off of parked cars, breaking tree branches and punching the poles of street lamps All the while, the rain poured incessantly around him, soaking his mop of brunette hair, and his body through his clothing, chilling him. He was impervious to the cold. All Troy could feel was heat, the burning heat of passion driving him onward. Raggedly gulping down breath after breath of fresh air, he changed course and began running back toward his home. The thought of facing a world without Ryan frightened him unfathomably, but home was the only place he could return to. Home with his parents, who wanted him and _Gabriella _together. _Ryan! _He argued with Fate herself. _I want Ryan!!_

His tenor-baritone voice quavering with emotion, he continued to sing.

_I don't' know where to go_

_What's the right team?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I don't know, where to go_

_What's the right team?_

_I want my own thing_

_I want my own thing!_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

Stumbling, he groaned "Oh!" in frustration. Then, halting completely where he stood, he drew up, tightly clenching his fists. Relief. He needed- oh, god! He simply could take it no longer. Overwhelming feelings boiling over, drowning him in their black tide, he threw his head back and did as his lyrics from the heart said. He screamed. "Aaaaahhhh!!" His cry echoed forlorn, bitter, alone down the street. Grief welled up within him once again. Choking down another yell of agonizing tumult, he trudged back to his house. His feet, so light and swift earlier, driven and guided by music, were now like blocks of lead at the end of his legs.

Troy managed to drag his sopping wet, bedraggled form home. At least, he told himself, he could have some quiet, as his parents weren't home. When he plodded up the driveway, his heart leapt into his throat and almost stopped at the sight his eyes met. Standing patiently, shivering on his front porch was someone Troy Bolton had nearly convinced himself he would never see again. His gelled locks of blond hair plastered to his forehead by the downpour was none other than angelic, beautiful, blond Ryan Evans.

The jock felt like screaming at that moment too, but for different reasons. He was so happy and also incredulous at Ryan's return to the realm of the known, acknowledged, and living, he did not know what to do with himself. Ryan Evans, his once in a lifetime chance was _alive!_ Alive! Oh how he wished to scream it out for all the world to know! _Ryan Evans is _alive!!


	4. Chapter 4: Warming Up

**A/N: ** Yes, Ryan is alive. Did you really expect me to kill him off so easily? So, what's going to happen now that the two have reunited?

You'll just have to read to find out….

**Chapter4: **Warming Up

For several moments, silence hung over the air, the only sound being the rain falling, and passing cars in the distance sloshing through the puddles it created. What seemed to be infinity though was more or less the equivalent of two or three minutes, they stood there, face to face, staring deeply and unguardedly into each other's blue eyes, cool, tranquil water, and raging, heated fire between the two of them. At last, Ryan, always the one with a bit more control over his emotions, broke the silence.

"H-Hi, Troy." he murmured shyly.

"Hey." Troy's face broke into a large smile.

Ryan resisted raising an eyebrow. Was it really possible that gorgeous, bright smile had not been on Troy's face since his incident and disappearance three days ago? Had the perfect, popular jock really been grieving over the supposed loss of a drama queer socially invisible, such as himself? It was inconceivable, but yet, he was drawn to the idea all the same. It was a tempting thought, just like Troy was. His damp clothes clung revealingly to his chest, showing off every ripple of sculpted muscle that put the blond's hormones at their stimulating peak and had him climaxing in the midst of late night voracious fantasies and whimpering with such dynamics, his sister would launch a pillow at him.

"It's really, _really_ good to see you." Troy told him, sincerity evident despite the over emphasis. "You're alive."

"Yeah." Ryan confirmed quietly. "I am."

"I'm-I'm so happy."

The words swayed Ryan's heart and had it beating faster. Blush heated his pale face across his cheeks and along the bridge of his nose. He was grateful or the rather dim glow of the street light that concealed his embarrassment. Staring into Troy's eyes as the golden boy stood within arm's length of him, he nearly allowed himself to forget that they were still standing outside, being pelted with rain.

Troy suddenly seemed to catch onto this. "Crap!" he exclaimed. "I am _sooo_ sorry, Ryan." Awkwardly, the brunette dug into his jean pocket as the blond had done himself half an hour ago, frantically searching for his house key. "You're soaked."

"So are you." Ryan pointed out, both touched, and slightly wary of Troy's consideration. He himself had only been exposed to the element of nature's watering service for about ten minutes total. Troy's exposure looked to be a lot longer. Besides, he had the overhang of the Bolton's front porch for protection. Troy had nothing. Guilt flooded the theater boy at the knowledge that Troy could possibly take ill on his account, and showed not a care about it. "I'm fine, Troy. Really." he assured his companion, and soon to be roommate.

"Good. Sorry about leaving you outside." Troy spoke as he turned the key and unlocked the front door, letting the two of them in.

"It's alright. What were you doing?" Ryan decided to make casual conversation before informing Troy of the purpose of his being there.

"Talking a walk." Troy replied, kicking his wet shoes off. Ryan copied him, his movements dainty despite the awkward racing of his pulse within his trim form. " I had to get away from everything." He turned and looked the blond directly in the eyes, his clear blue eyes intense and serious, a light of relief and anguish sparking at their core. "I…. I really thought you were gone, Ry."

Ryan choked down the tight lump that formed in his throat, praying that tears of delight would not well in his eyes as he stood before the adolescent that dominated his thoughts and heart. _Troy really was worried about me!_ "Well I'm not." he reassured the brunette. "I'm here to stay."

"So, Ryan. What are you doing here?"

That was going to be difficult to explain, but as his most likely involuntary host for the next week or so, Troy had a right to be aware of the situation. "This…" he began, his voice low and trembling with emotion. "This gang attacked me on Wednesday. I-I don't know why, but they did. I tried to fend them off, but the leader slashed me with a pocketknife. I lost my hat, and then I lost consciousness when the abominations knocked me out." The reference to the hat put a strange gleam in Troy's eyes. "I was lying unconscious in a dumpster for three days. I got out, called Sharpay to let her know I was alright, and she picked me up, bringing me some food and dropping me off here. I agreed that I needed to go "incognito" for a while, and Shar was convinced that your house the best place. She offered to stay here with me, but I told her no in case the bastards come after her, too. I-I don't want to put you in danger, either… but, here I am!"

Ryan was in awe of himself. The story had simply poured forth from his lips, even a private comment Troy was better off not hearing.

_What are you thinking, Evans?! _He chided himself. _Letting a jock, even if it is Mr. High and Mighty Troy Bolton who you'd let chain you to a table and bang the brains out of your head, gain access to your personal life! What's wrong with you?!! Sure, Troy may be different, but you can never ever bring the god of East High into your world. Stop trying!!_

Biting his lower lip, he knew what his conscience said to be true, but why did it have to be so unfair?

"A gang, huh?" Troy echoed, his eyes wide. He seemed shocked that such a thing would torment and pursue one of his peers. Just an insight into the life of Ryan Evans. It appeared to Ryan that a level of testosterone and a level of protectiveness rose up in the brunette boy. "Don't worry, Ry." he assured him.

Ryan felt a wave of bitterness lap at him. He did not want pity or sympathy. He wanted Troy out of the harm he felt he could be putting him in.

"That gang's not gonna touch either one of us."

'Either one of us.' Troy always knew the right thing to say.

"I'll protect you."

That was the very first time Ryan had heard anyone say something like that to him, especially if the speaker was of the same gender. He was already in love with Troy, but at that, he fell-hard. Warmth flooded him and he was well aware of the deep crimson that he was blushing as an overjoyed smile spread uncontrollably across his face. _Troy Bolton will protect me! _A voice in his head sang. If it wasn't so cliché, he would have broke out in song and dance in the Bolton's living room.

"You're shivering." Troy said, breaking through his thoughts.

"I am?" Ryan stared down. How had he not noticed that? Indeed, he was shivering with the sharp chill of the rain pouring on and on perpetually outside.

"Yeah." Troy strode over, and gently slid an arm around the soft, porcelain skinned blond male's shoulders. "Why don't you go take a shower, and I'll order us some food."

"Wh-What about your parents?"

"They're out of town, visiting my uncle. I would've gone, but … I …missed you." A light red tinged the jock's tanned complexion. "They'll be gone a week, so it'll be just us… if that's okay? "

Ryan nodded. With the heat of a desirous fire engulfing him, being alone with Troy was better than okay. It was teetering on what his sister would refer to as "Fabulous!". Ryan could only think of it as incredibly, wonderfully, magically _perfect!_ Although he knew better than to voice something so ridiculous, so he merely smiled and replied, "That's great!"

Troy shared his enthusiasm. "Super!"

Were they _flirting _with each other? The day had certainly been eventful, even though for Ryan, it had only begun about an hour and a half ago.

"Pizza okay with you?" the jock prompted.

"It's fine." Ryan answered.

"Bathroom's upstairs, second door on the left."

The blond theater boy nodded and then began his ascension of the staircase.

"I have some clothes you can change into afterwards!" Troy called after him.

"Okay!" As Ryan arrived on the second floor, he knew the shower could not provide the heat circulating the length of his body. He was really warming up to Troy Bolton.

**A/N: So, Ryan's going to be staying at Troy's now. How will this affect their relationship? And what was with Troy's reaction to the hat?**

**Stay tuned for more! A thank you to Emeralden Rapley. You were my very first reviewer, and you've stuck with me all the way. Thank you to ALL of you that are loyally reading this fic. Your readership puts a smile on my face.**


	5. Chapter 5: Better Chemistry

**A/N: WARNING! Troy and Ryan have their first interaction. If male on male lip locking is offensive to you, look up a Troyella.**

**Flamers, beware! I have no ownership rights to anything here except the plot.**

Chapter5: Better Chemistry

Troy Bolton had never exactly been one for pondering the peculiarity of things, especially since nothing peculiar ever really occurred in his "perfect" life. However, as he was sitting in his living room with the love of his life, elegant, exceptionally strapping blond gay theater boy, Ryan Evans, he found himself continually pondering the oddity of the angelic Evans boy dressed in one of his drab, torn, and rather raggedy outfits instead of one of his sparkling, sequined, flamboyantly colored dress shirts and extremely tight jeans.

It was also rather strange to see Ryan's gelled locks of blond hair uncovered by a hat.

Troy had never seen Gabriella dressed in his clothes-thank god-the thought made him violently ill- and even such a petite girl in such baggy clothing would not seem as entirely out of place as Ryan did. Yet, Troy liked the sight as much as it weirded him out. People in love often shared clothing with each other, and he would no longer deny his feelings for Ryan. The question remained, what did Ryan feel for him?

Ryan got up off of the couch where he sat next to Troy and began browsing through DVDs. The brunette could not help but notice the grace with which the performer moved, as agile as a feline, and he flushed light red with the perverted images and words taunting his thoughts. _You want him, don't you? You _know_ you want him._

"Oh my gosh! You have Halloween Town High?!" Ryan exclaimed.

Troy snapped back into reality rather reluctantly. "Uh… yeah. My cousins like it. What's the big deal?"

"I'll show you the big deal!" Ryan took the disc out of its case and slid it into the player, then walked back, swinging his hips in an arc. Troy closed his mouth to prevent himself from drooling.

Picking up the remote, the blond male went to the disc menu and then the scene selection. He then played it. "Ethan!" Agatha Cromwell, the grandmother of the movie's heroine, Marnie Piper called. "Ethan Dalloway!!" A blond adolescent, remarkably reminiscent of Ryan in appearance stepped out of a tiny vehicle, wearing a red burette, and a rather dressy jacket, shirt, tie and pants. The boy's expression was an irked scowl and he complained drily, "Chester's armadillo ate a hole in my sweater!"

Ryan smiled. "_He's _the big deal. Lucas Grabeel."

"Lucas Grabeel?" Troy echoed with a grin. "He's pretty hot, huh?'

"I know, isn't he?"

This was by no means a normal conversation between two boys, especially if one was a jock and the other was a theater queer. Still, by no means were the circumstances themselves normal, and strange circumstances always bring about strange behavior.

"It's sad, though." Ryan went on. "As gorgeous as Lucas is, you never see him with anyone. Although I think he and Zac Efron are just a _little_ too friendly with each other."

"Zac Efron?" Troy echoed again.

"Yeah, he played that autistic kid in the Lifetime movie, "Miracle Run" when he was a teenager. He was also in the remake of "Hairspray" as Link Larkin and is scheduled to play the lead role in "17 Again"." Ryan's response was casual and collected. How he went about committing stuff like this to memory, Troy didn't understand, but he was still pleasantly surprised. He always knew Ryan was not the ignorant, snotty male version of his sister, but a sweet, caring person who was invaluable and served to be treated like the sublime angel he was.

"What do you mean by, "too friendly with each other?" the jock asked, wishing to keep the conversation going. He and Ryan had hardly spoken in the four years they had known one another until now. The male Evans twin's speaking voice was nearly as pleasant on his ears as his singing voice, and Troy enjoyed nearly every second of hearing it.

"Well, you know." Ryan blushed and suddenly became rather awkward. "They like to touch each other, and they've been in three movies together. It-It could lead one to believe they have something going on even though Zac has a girlfriend."

"… You mean, kinda like us?" Troy wasn't sure if he had said the wrong thing. It had just unconventionally slipped out of his mouth. It was true that it was hard to ignore the way he and Ryan had been stealing glances at one another, flashing each other smiles, and even catching one another in the act of checking out. Troy had been dropping cheap, lame pick up lines all evening and Ryan would respond by blushing a deep red like he was now. The two of them had even "accidentally' brushed hands when reaching for the last slice of pizza, their hands lingering on top of one another for a second before pulling away.

Ryan, although he was the guest, had graciously given Troy rights to the last piece, which the brunette savored, eating slowly because it had been "touched by an angel".

The two adolescents stared unflinchingly, unblinkingly into one another's blue eyes. They were calm outside, inside, their hormones were starting to rage. After a moment of taking in the delicate blond's soft features, Troy leaned in, and gently kissed his full, ruby lips, never taking his eyes off of Ryan. Gradually closing his blue eyes, Ryan gave in and tenderly returned the kiss.

The brunette steadied himself by placing his hands on the blond's shoulders, and the blond reached around the brunette, clenching his shoulder blades. They kissed at each other's lips, before Troy's tongue began begging for entrance. Ryan permitted it, letting out a tiny grunt. This was Troy's first male on male kiss and Ryan's first period. Already, they were taking it farther, letting what they had seen on TV, instinct, and hormones guide them.

Troy pulled Ryan's slim body against his by hi shirt collar, their torsos pressing and rubbing together while tongues searched and massaged. The heat radiating Ryan's body amplified his own, and Troy was grunting while his blond angel gave little yelps and moans. A fire had been sparked between them, a brilliant, burning blaze that nothing could extinguish. There was no fire like this between himself and Gabriella; this wonderful, intense, passionate feeling was linked exclusively to Ryan. The name of the male Evans twin was so natural, Troy began loudly grunting it in pleasure. "Ryan!.... Ryan!"

"Trooooy!" Ryan moaned in a low voice. Their bodies were flushed and Troy felt fluid surging to his lower body, creating a throbbing sensation. Why were his pants so tight? Barely able to move, he got up, hoisting Ryan to his feet without breaking the connection between their lips. Ryan emitted another lust filled moan of carnal longing. The theater boy was hard already as well. Troy went for his pale, untainted neck, leaving a mark. He felt a surge of pride. _ Mine. Ryan is mine._

"T-Trooy!" Troy bit down on Ryan's lower lip, and the blond's strong legs gave out, causing him to collapse and sending both of them to the ground. From his lip, the jock moved to thee other boy's ear, softly biting down on it. He trailed kisses down his throat and along his collarbone, leaving light bite marks in his wake. Only Ryan. Only Ryan could make him do this, cause him to feel this way. These sensations darting up and down his body, constricting in his chest were so good. So perfect.

Pulling up the flannel shirt the theater boy was wearing, Troy lined his thin, flat, firm stomach with minute kisses.

Ryan inhaled raggedly, hissing through his teeth at the sensation. He was so sensitive. If only he knew about Troy. Then again, they were inexperienced virgins who, before this moment, had to satisfy themselves with fantasies of achieving fulfillment of such urges with one another. What his parents, what his friends and peers and the girl they all "expected" him to be with would think evaded Troy Bolton's mind. As Ryan kissed fervently at his throat, his blue eyes dazed with frenzied lust and possible love, that was where his mind was. That was what his heart was concentrated on. Perfection. Finally. Gabriella and what he shared with her seemed a lifetime ago. This was here… this was now… with Ryan. Ryan. It was so natural, so right, Ryan moaning "Troy" and Troy grunting "Ryan". Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez was an expectation that had been forced upon him. Troy Bolton and _Ryan Evans _was _real._ Real. Yes, that's' what Troy craved. A life that was real. He couldn't help but tell himself while removing Ryan's shirt entirely and kissing at the lithe, ivory flesh he exposed that Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans had better chemistry.


	6. Chapter 6: Completion

Chapter 6: Completion

_Four thirty in the morning. 4:30 am. _ That's what Troy Bolton's digital clock read when Ryan Evans awoke in the brunette adolescent jock's bedroom, laying in his bed, both of them shirtless, and himself snuggled tightly in the golden boy's strong arms.

Ryan was weary and in critical need of sleep, yet he couldn't help wondering what fortune had shined upon him. After what he had endured the past couple of days previous, he had returned to his comfortable life to find the person he loved and had convinced himself was unattainable had harbored a major attraction to him. But was it the love he had always dreamed of? The love he had been miserably pining for since Troy and Gabriella began their little affair? It was impossible! Ridiculous! Insane! How dare he have the audacity to hope someone like Troy could love him?! _No!, _a small, but stern and powerful voice objected. _You deserve love, and to be loved by another. If Troy Bolton can't see that, forget him. _As much as that made sense, it did not resolve his inner conflict. He wanted Troy, his love, his happiness, but was he worthy of it? If Troy were to love him, would he break his heart? Would he hurt Troy… or would Troy hurt him? He grunted with the internal and psychological pain these troublesome, hindering thoughts were inflicting upon him, and then let out a wary whimper of dread.

Bed sheets rustled and Troy stirred. "Ry? You awake?"

"Yeah." Ryan murmured. He felt positively horrid; rousing Troy after the brunette boy had been grieving and forced to attend school and basketball practice in spite of it. _How selfish can you get?! _He snapped at himself, appalled at his thoughtlessness. "I'm sorry I woke you, Troy."

"No." Troy stifled a yawn, blinking sleep from his eyes. "It's cool, Ryan. Something wrong?"

"I… I was just wondering," Ryan delved into himself, searching for the correct words to convey his feelings. "I'm here, at your house and you're being so thoughtful and generous taking me in. That gang is sick and ruthless, Troy. The leader tired to splay me with a pocketknife just because I'm gay. Now that we're staying together, you… you could get hurt- all because of me if they come back to finish the job. I feel…" His blue eyes welling with tears, Ryan bit back a painful sob. "I feel like I'm just a burden to you, Troy!"

"Hey." Troy protested in a soothing voice, moving closer and pulling the blond into an embrace. "Come on now, that's not true. You're amazing Ry. And you're beautiful, and sweet and so talented at everything you do. You're an angel. _My _angel. All you've done is improve my life since you've been in it."

"But…" Ryan sniffed, his blue eyes glistening with hot, watery tears. "wh-what if you get hurt? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you, Shar, my parents, or anyone else because of me."

"Nothing's gonna happen." Troy reassured him. "I'll protect both of us."

The assurance softened the bitter edge to his melancholy, yet his conscience was on emotional overload. "Oh, Troy. You wouldn't have to protect me if I didn't get you involved in the first place!"

Tears began streaming from his eyes, and running down his pale face.

Troy leniently kissed them away, hugging the blond tightly and rubbing his bare back soothingly. "I'm glad you got me involved." He murmured. Then, he spoke aloud the words his blond counterpart had always longed to hear. "Ryan, I love you. I always have, and always will no matter what my parents, or my friends, or Gabriella thinks about it. I don't care about a stupid gang, I just care about being with you. I don't wanna lose you again, Ryan."

Ryan clenched Troy's shoulder blades again, his composure melting away. He broke down into sobs. "Oh, Troy! Oh, Troy! I love you, too. I love you so much and I can't stand to lose you either!"

"You won't." the brunette jock promised. "I'm gonna be here when you need me, I promise."

His words were a pacifier. Ryan knew that Troy was exhausted, but the golden boy prolonged his stay away from rejuvenating slumber until the blond theater boy's worries and insecurities were pacified and his tears ceased falling.

The two of them grew drowsy after the excitement of the conflict and the sound of their breathing slowing became audible. Troy brought a hand up and lovingly caressed Ryan's face, leaving the blond marveling at the warm strength of such an athletic limb. He returned the gesture by wearily, softly nuzzling his roommate's neck. An unspoken agreement passed between them that they should get back to the rest that they were in much need of, but were denying themselves.

Natural words were uttered. "Goodnight, Ry."

"Goodnight, Troy."

"Don't worry, Ry." Troy settled more comfortably into his pillows. "Everything'll be better in the morning."

Ryan remained quiet, knowing that he could only hope that the one he loved was right.

They slept long with the occasional grunt and whimper. Ryan roused himself at ten-thirty and stared placidly upon Troy's sleeping form. He swept his eyes over the tall, muscular athlete that so leniently held him, deflecting the merciless blows the world was trying to land upon him. _I love you, Troy. I love you. _He silently told the brunette male. The theater boy prayed that his sleeping beloved, who was not quite his boyfriend, would not have his body, so at peace, so serene during sleep, broken and spurting blood in his defense. He wanted to shield Troy as well, protect him from his life, his existence. Flawed. Wretched. How could he ever drag the perfect golden boy with his perfect life down to his level? Why would Troy throw all the things that held invaluable meaning to him and defined who he was away? Did he really love him that much? He must, _right_? Why else would he offer to give up his parents' love, his friends, his girlfriend, and even the sport he loved so much tolive a homosexual lifestyle with him?

_I hope you _never_ have to endure what I did when I came out. You don't deserve it, Troy. You deserve your parents' love and acceptance as well as your teammates and friends supporting you. Still… even though I want you to be happy more than anything, I can't let you go._

He retracted himself from Troy's embrace and slowly rolled himself out of the bed so as not to disturb the sleeping brunette. Ryan crept across his bed partner's bedroom floor on his toes in the manner of a cat. He had a perfect model, his male calico, Hollybell or "Holl" for short, back at home. He hoped the young feline was being taken care of and provided for in his absence. As he rummaged through Troy's dresser drawers searching for another shirt, with his peripheral vision, he caught a glimpse of a familiar design hidden under caked, dried blood. Mesmerized, he stumbled over, trying to deny what he saw. _No. I-It couldn't be! M-my-! My-! _He broke off, unable to finish the thought. There indeed, occupying a vacant space on a trophy shelf in the basketball god's bedroom was the pageboy cap Ryan had lost the day of his assault. Now, however, the once vibrant lavender was stained with the ugly, vile, and foul odor and sight of dried blood. Blood. Like what had been leaking from his arm and leg. No wonder Troy had been so positive that he had died.

"Oh, Troy." He murmured wistfully. "God, how could they do this to you?" Suddenly his features hardened with resolve. "I won't let them get away with it." he vowed resolutely in a hot whisper, images of the agonizing guilt and pain Troy must have been subjected to at the sight of that hat filling his head. "They're not gonna get away with this, Troy. I swear." He reached into the drawer and pulled out a light blue t shirt, wondering vaguely if the jock had seen the bandaged scratch on his arm during the episode of reckless, passionate abandon they shared last night. He shuddered slightly. Weak. Stupid. But that would change. It would all change. If he wanted to entertain any hopes of ever having that "something special" with Troy Bolton, he would have to redeem and prove himself worthy of it.

Ryan pulled the t-shirt on, over his head and then grabbed another flannel shirt, fastening every button but the first three. He admired his appearance for a moment, hoping that he was the drool worthy pretty boy his mother and sister always told him he was. "I'm going to make things better, Troy. You'll see. I'm going to make things right."

Troy awoke to find the side of the bed Ryan Evans had been occupying empty. The sight brought on nausea. Had it all been a dream? Was Ryan really inhabiting and walking in the land of the deceased? It couldn't be, not after the way they had kissed arduously and then confessed their feelings for one another. It was so real! He couldn't have imagined it. Dragging himself out of bed in a sloth like manner, once again afraid to face a world without his Ryan, he trudged down the stairs, unimaginably relieved to see the blond boy sitting at the kitchen table, eating an apple.

Concealing an overjoyed grin, Troy walked over and jubilantly, tenderly kissed the male Evans twin in greeting. "Hey."

"Hey." Ryan returned with a small, pleasant smile.

"You been up a while?"

"Little over an hour."

Troy blushed bashfully. "Sorry for sleeping in on you."

Ryan flicked his wrist, shrugging non-chalaunt. "It's okay. You were exhausted, so I let you sleep more."

Troy quickly swept his blue eyes over Ryan's body. _My clothes again. _"You look nice today." _Understatement of the year, _The little voice in his head sarcastically returned. _ I don't' even look that good in my clothes. He could make a toga look fashionable! _ "Well," he said aloud "I'm gonna go get dressed. You stay right here, 'kay?"

Ryan nodded, blushing somewhat. "Okay."

"Good." Breaking into a flirtatious smile, Troy gave him a wink before scurrying out of the room. Once he was upstairs in his bedroom once again and Ryan was out of earshot, he smacked his forehead in frustration. "Aw geez! Am I becoming the biggest flirt alive or what?!"

He grabbed a white t-shirt off the dresser and quickly sniffed it to make sure it smelled nice. Assured it had no foul odor, he pulled it over his head, then grabbed a comb and quickly went through his hair, smoothing the naturally untidy locks out and combing down any strands that stuck up. Taking in his appearance in the mirror, he mused that not only was he turning into a major flirt, but a queen on top of it. He had only realized he was gay a few weeks ago, and already he was picking up the fashionista traits that ran especially string in Ryan's character.

He took the stairs two at a time on the way back to Ryan, feeling he was walking on air. Arriving in the kitchen once more, returning to his blond angel, he wore a broad grin on his face. Ryan peered curiously at him, giggling to himself. "You are so cliché."

"Can you blame me? I'm in love."

"Me too." Ryan told him honestly. "Oh, by the way, I almost forgot. You've got some voice mails on you cell phone."

Troy immediately jumped up. "Oh crap! Thanks, Ry!"

Blush crept along the theater boy's pale face. "Don't mention it. Anytime." He murmured with a nervous, elated smile.

"You'd be a good housewife." Troy said playfully.

"Oh, I don't know about that, but Sharpay always said I'd be the girl in a relationship."

_Better than Gabriella. _The little voice in Troy's head chipped in. He retrieved his phone and pulled it open, checking the voice mails. There were four from Chad. Troy grinned, shaking his head at his best friend's adamancy. There were two calls from his parents and seven from Gabriella. He listened to the messages from his friend and parents, but deleted the ones from his girlfriend, which Ryan acknowledged by quirking his eyebrow. Troy found the blond male's expression, indefinably, indescribably cute, and showed him such by kissing his cheek and his neck near where he left a love bite. Pulling away, he muttered to the blond performer "You're too cute, you know that?"

Embarrassed anxiety clouded Ryan's sky blue eyes. He almost seemed to be in pain. "I love you, Troy." He said, although there was no need. Troy could tell with every emotional in the slim, smaller boy's body he meant it. He truly loved him. From four thirty in the morning to now, Ryan Evans had changed. The transition, the metamorphose was extremely noticeable to someone who knew him well. He had grown more expressive with his feelings. He was no longer bottling them up, using his superb thespian abilities as a barrier or security blanket. The reason he had done this became all too apparent to Troy. Ryan already had the crap being flung at him from every angle giving him physical pain, and although the delicate, elegant blond performer could with stand constant taunts directed at his sexuality and the world baring its ignorance in a private show meant for the GLBT community, and he took the brunt of it for his gay pride and encouragement of it, a broken heart would devastate him. It would be the one emotional struggle Ryan Evans could not win. He would fall and be broken with a deafening silence, never again to sing in his talented alto-tenor voice or perform his expert choreography that had attracted the "perfect" jock to him in the first place.

Realizing that he now held the mold of the male Evans twin in his hand and he could either make, or break Ryan, at that moment, Troy Bolton changed too. He was reborn as someone who could be trusted to keep his promises. Someone who Ryan could feel safe opening up to. Someone who did as they said, was honest, and could be trusted by the angel of East High School.

His life before that point had not been perfect. Not perfect, but the farthest thing from it. Flawed. Imperfect. It was all a lie. An expectation and he was done with it. DONE. When he told Ryan he loved him, his life finally, truly became perfect. Perfect. No more lies. No more expectations. There was just himself, Ryan, and a most satisfying sense of perfection. "I love you, too, Ryan."

With those words, the two boys came to share a bit of common knowledge. Taking each other's hand, fingers interlocked, they traversed into the den, seating themselves on the sofa. Troy invited Ryan onto his lap and the smaller boy took the invitation. Snuggled together, they simultaneously let out a content sigh. This was right. This was where they belonged. Together. Troy's arm around Ryan, and Ryan's head against Troy's collar bone, one shared feeling coursed throughout their adolescent bodies: _Completion. _What a nice word. It was so nice to finally be complete.

**A/N: So, it seems as though the rollercoaster has coasted to a halt, and all is well…. For **_**now**_**! Troy and Ryan are not out of the woods yet. Will the conflicts they still have to face tear their budding relationship apart? Stay tuned for more!! **


	7. Chapter 7: Visitors' Intrusion

**A/N: **_Disclaimer: _Unfortunately for me, I am still without ownership of Ryan and Troy. But I also must 

woefully admit that I also lack ownership of the song "Point of No Return". This beautiful song, and all 

rights to it go to Andrew Lloyd Weber and Joel Schumacher, and all the other geniuses behind the Phantom of

the Opera. 

Chapter 7: Visitors' Intrusion

Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans, finally chancing so serendipitously upon completion in the arms of one

another were so busy fondling this completion, nurturing it, they heard _not_ Troy's phone ring three times with an

impatient Sharpay on the end, _nor _did they hear Chad Danforth stubbornly ringing the Bolton's front doorbell,

growing impatient.

"Come on, Troy." Chad groaned. "Where the heck are you man?!"

Behind Chad, a pink convertible with the initials "SE" pulled up, none other than Sharpay Evans behind the

wheel. She strutted up to the Bolton house, swaying her hips in the same wide arc as her fraternal twin brother,

Ryan, but with an air of confidence he did not possess. Her heels clicked on the pavement up the driveway and

when she finally reached the Bolton's front porch, she was disgusted by who she saw occupying a space on it.

"Ugh!" she cried sharply. "Danforth!"

Chad whirled around, his eyes widening and his lip curled with irate surprise. One of the last people in the

world he wanted to see was standing before him at the entrance to his best friend's home. "Ice Queen? On, no!"

"What are you doing here?!" Sharpay scoffed.

"Uh,_ hello_!" Chad retorted. "This is _Troy's _house. My best friend. Any of that ring a bell? What's _your_

excuse?!" He shot her a glare from his brown eyes.

She returned it with her own. She could not give him the real reason for her being there, to check up on

Ryan, as her brother was supposed to be missing or dead until the people responsible for his incident and accounted injuries could be put behind bars and made to suffer. She used her astounding abilities as an actress and her

calculating mind to think up a convincing cover story. "I'm here to see how Troy's doing. You know how upset he

was at Ryan being gone."

"Yeah." Chad agreed warily with a suspecting gleam in his eyes. He wasn't that stupid, nor was he entirely

convinced. Something told him she was there for a reason beyond comforting Troy, that's what he was there for.

Seeing as she wasn't breaking down in tears, perhaps Ryan was not quite as "gone" now, as she expected him to

believe. That would be good news, because as far as Chad was concerned, Ryan was cool. He was actually rather

easy to get along with if you could ignore his queer fashion sense and concentrate on who he was as a person. He

was not half as bad as his sister, and a performing master with his various talents and abilities. Chad admitted that

he and Ryan became fast friends, and Ryan and Troy even faster, so the three of them were all able to hang out

together. Still, that did not explain why the blond male's sister, the "Ice Queen" was at Troy's house. The idea of

her barging into his best friend's home, trying to flirt with him and hit on him in his time of grief thoroughly

sickened Chad. "Hold up, Evans! You're not going anywhere near Troy if you're planning to flash him or seduce

him with your devil girl temptress charms! Forget it!"

"Ugh!" Sharpay rolled her eyes. Men could be so dense, especially jocks. Only Ryan was different, sensitive

and understanding, and that's why she and him were so close. "Cool your jets, Danforth. I'm not here to "hit on"

Troy, okay? Now excuse me so I can get in there."

"No, Chad argued stubbornly.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"How dare you?! Haven't you ever heard of "ladies first" ?"

"Ha!" Chad laughed mockingly. "As if _you're _a lady. Don't make me laugh!"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, glowering at Chad. He may have been taller than her, but there was no way

she'd sit back and simply take this mockery and harassment. "Stupid jock!" she snarled, sneering.

"Drama queen!" Chad snapped back.

Between them pushing, shoving, and man handling each other, enough weight was thrown against the door

for it to swing open. They were staring into the Bolton's living room with neither Troy, nor Ryan anywhere near

their planes of vision.

Jumping away from each other, Chad and Sharpay shot one another death glares from their brown eyes.

"Troy!" Chad called. "You here, dude?"

"Trooooy!!" Sharpay cried energetically.

Their voices echoed in the virtually empty room, void of people except themselves, coming back crisply,

clearly, and audibly.

"Where _is_ he?!" Chad complained to himself. "I know he's here." Then, they heard it.

Sharpay picked up on musical cues from "The Phantom of the Opera", one of her and Ryan's favorite

movies, sounding from the second floor of the Bolton house.

Chad could hear it as well. Plain and agonizing was music from a musical his mother had seen twenty-seven

times on Broadway and hung a picture of one of the actors, Michael Crawford in the refrigerator. He voiced his

confusion aloud. "What the heck?! Since when does Troy listen to "Phantom of the Opera" music?!"

Sharpay remained silent, already on her way up the staircase. _He doesn't. _she reflected silently. _But I know_

_who does. _

The dark skinned athlete hurried up the stairs after her, silencing a forming argument within him. Troy's

rougher tenor-baritone voice was melodiously raised in song, and from the intense, raw emotion in each syllable,

he meant every word.

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which 'til now _

_Has been silent, silent_

_I have brought you_

_So that our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Decided_

Chad blinked. Those were some deep, heavy lyrics. He had never heard his friend sing so powerfully, not

even to Gabriella, and never about stuff like this.

Sharpay's eyebrows rose. _Interesting. Something tells me that pretty little Gabriella isn't his duet partner _

_this time._

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make believe _

_Are at an end_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let_

_The dream descend_

Troy sung as if each word held a secret meaning all its own to him. Chad wasn't exactly sure of what that

meaning could be, but Sharpay was almost positive she knew, and she wore this confidence on her face in a

mischievous, triumphant smirk.

Chad's dark eyes bore into the blond drama queen, both disgusted and bewildered.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies _

_Before us?_

_Pas the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return?_

Unmistakable, his signature, pure naturality putting the listeners in awe, was the luxurious, heavenly,

lilting voice of Ryan Evans.

"What?!" Chad gasped. _I knew it! _His inner voice boomed. _I knew that kid wasn't missing and presumed dead._

_His sister's engineering some kind of charade… but why?_

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears _

_Into silence, silence_

_I have come here, _

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent_

_Now, I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided_

It was obvious from tone and steadiness of pitch that the blond male was a theater veteran and the

brunette was an amateur. Yet, Chad and Sharpay were marveling to themselves how the two boys' very different

voices blended and complimented each other beautifully. Gabriella's sweet soprano had never added the beauty to

Troy's voice that Ryan's angelic alto-tenor pitch did.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now _

_At last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait_

_Before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last_

_Consume us?_

The song built into its climax and Chad and Sharpay were absolutely enthralled, mesmerized by the

hypnotic passion the two boys' voices were positively seething with. Brilliant, sheer brilliance, that's what it was.

There was no way to fake what they heard behind that closed door. Now, Troy and Ryan were singing together.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand_

_And watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

The last chords died out, and Chad drew enough courage to step forward and open his best friend's bed-

room door. When he trod in, the sight his brown eyes met froze him in his tracks. Ryan was in Troy's arms in a

highly incriminating and suggestive manner. The only thought Chad's brain could process was _He doesn't even hold_

_Gabriella like that._

Both the brunette and the blond's eyes were closed, as if they were under some kind of seductive trance

cast by the music. Troy ran his fingers along Ryan's arm, caressing it.

The other athlete was too shocked and overwhelmed by the sight of his best friend and Ryan Evans; he

couldn't do anything.

Sharpay, however, was not stunned at all. Giggling to herself, she too stepped into Troy's bedroom, her

voice pealing out victoriously. "I knew it!"

Immediately, Troy and Ryan were thrusted back into reality.

"Knew what?!" Troy exclaimed, his eyes widening and his face taking on a red blush.

"Shar?!" Ryan cried.

Turning to his best friend, Troy's eyes became wider. "_Chad_?!!"

Regaining his voice, Chad stammered "Troy, wh-what the heck is going on here? Why were you and Ryan

singing together and holding each other?" the word fell haplessly from his mouth as he tried without success to

get a grasp on the situation. Then, a thought he had almost never considered before hit him. "Troy, dude, are

you… _ gay_?"

For a moment, the tension within his closest friend since preschool seemed to be too much. Troy threw a

glance at Ryan, then turned back, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, Chad. I-I think I am."

Chad gaped. "How?"

"Well…" Troy rubbed he back of his neck, a nervous tick of his.

Sharpay noticed her brother dong his nervous tick as well. The blond male was gnawing on his lower lip.

"I-I fell in love with Ryan over the summer. And-And he came here to hide from this gang." Troy's voice was

faltering a bit.

"A gang?" Chad inquired.

"Yeah, the one that attacked him. He was lying unconscious in a dumpster before Sharpay dropped him off

here. We kissed and I liked it. A lot. So, yeah. I guess I'm gay."

Chad shook his head. "Whoa, dude. That's a _lot_ to take in."

Troy's expression was strained. "Listen man, if you don't like it, that's okay. But I'm gonna love Ryan no

matter what anyone thinks, despite all of this, I'm still Troy."

"I know you are, man."

Now it was Troy's turn to gape at his friend as Chad laid a hand supportively on his shoulder. "Come on

dude, you know I've never been into that gay bashing ignorance, anyway. You know how "unjust" Taylor says it is."

Troy managed a small smile and turned back to look at Ryan, who returned it jovially.

"If you wanna be with Ryan, I say go for it man, if that's what makes you happy." Chad continued. "Either

way, gay, straight, bi, or, hell, even "Ry-sexual", you'll always be my BBFL."

"What?" Troy laughed, relieved.

"Best Bro For Life, Troy."

Breaking into a smile full of more emotions than Chad ever could have sorted out, Troy pulled his friend

into a hug. "Thanks, Chad. Thank you so much."

"Alright." Smiling awkwardly, Chad pulled away. "Enough. Save that mushy stuff for Ryan, okay?"

"Okay." Troy laughed and moved away from Chad.

"Just one thing, dude." Chad reminded cautionarily. "You watch it with the Evanses. Ryan's quite the little

charmer, and his sister-you don't wanna go there." The darker complected male gave a shudder.

"Thanks for the heads up, man but," Troy turned to Ryan and gave him a wink. "I think I can handle it."

Now that his coming out was done and over with, Troy was more than ready to leap to Ryan's aid in

Defending him from his over emotional twin if necessary. It wasn't.

Ryan turned to his sister, seeming to brace himself for her icy wrath, but it never came. Sharpay, rather

contrary to what all the males anticipated, even Ryan, shame on him, he should have known better, let out a girlish

cry of happiness and threw her arms about her brother's neck, practically choking him. "I just _knew_ I was right!

You and Troy have been crushing on each other all along!! Mother and daddy are gonna be sooo proud, just like I

am of my darling little brother!"

"Shar? Are you… feeling okay?" Ryan prompted weakly.

"Of course I am, silly! I'm just so happy for you!"

"Wh-What about you, Sis? Don't you have feelings for Troy, too?"

"Not anymore! I have Zeke, and now you have Troy! Have you two done it yet?"

Crimson shot all along Ryan's pale face. Troy smiled awkwardly and Chad groaned. This was going to be a

_long _school year.


	8. Chapter 8: The Point of No Return

**A/N: **Yes, I know that my rapid updating has been a shock to you all. However, as schoolresumes tomorrow, (yes, I return to prison) I'm afraid it may take longer for me to update. I apologize. Keep those reviews coming, they're what makes hours in front of the computer meaningful!

Chapter 8: The Point of No Return

At seven o'clock that evening, Troy finally had his home to himself once again with the exception of his blond houseguest, of course. As Ryan recalled with a shake of his head, Sharpay and Chad _insisted _on staying for lunch, and since neither one was in a hurry to leave until the other made headway, they stayed for dinner as well. Progress was made, though. All four adolescents had agreed upon a plan for the final curtain to fall on Troy and Gabriella's relationship, and then, when it was finally safe for Ryan to return to East High, Troy would go public with his newfound homosexuality, and his love for Ryan, Chad voicing his support, both of them threatening anyone who had a problem with it.

Sharpay giddily promised Ryan to return on Monday with clothes more of his alluring, flamboyant vogue as opposed to Troy's beaten up threads that should never be worn by someone of his high-ranking fashionista status.

The male Evans twin had to agree with his sibling, his clothes were far more befitting of him than Troy's rather grungy, heterosexual clothing, but the feeling that came with wearing dare he say his first boyfriend's clothes was too amazing to be put into words.

When Chad and Sharpay finally left, they were still hurling insults, baring their teeth with claws unsheathed and glaring at each other. A wildcat and an ice queen mountain lion. Once out the door, they haughtily turned their heads and stalked off in opposite directions of one another. Troy and Ryan had to laugh at their childish behavior.

"Will those two _ever _quit hating each other?" Troy had muse in an enthusiastic, laughter filled voice.

"I don't know." was Ryan's reply. "For a second there, though, I thought they were seriously gonna bite each other's heads off!" He made a biting motion with his teeth to demonstrate. "Feral decapitation!"

"Ooh!" Troy playfully shuddered. "You're telling me! I'd be out of a best friend and teammate, and you'd be out of a best friend and sister!"

Now, stillness was over the Bolton house after the chaos of the late morning, afternoon and evening. The blond theater boy and his brunette host were each occupying a cushion on the sofa, staring blankly at each other. Yet, as Ryan noticed, as more time went by spent simply seated there, Troy's eyes began to take on a light of heated passion. Ryan was well aware of what this meant. Troy wanted to take their relationship only about a day and a half old to the next level. He wanted to get serious.

Was Ryan ready for this leap? _Yes._ A voice declared firmly and decisively in his mind. He was more than ready for commitment. The time had at last come for him to be loved.

Troy cleared his throat, which the blond recognized as his signal to speak. "Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking. We… " Troy averted his gaze to his feet. "W-We love each other, right?"

"I'm pretty sure we do."

"Well… Gabriella and I didn't do anything formal. We just got together because we were expected to… but…" Troy looked up, the raw intensity of his blue eyes compelling. Ryan couldn't look away. "I want us to be _different. _I want us to be _real._"

When that word was spoken, Ryan felt a torrent of electricity traverse the length of his body.

_That's what I've always wanted! _He discerned. _Am I that easy to read, or does he know me that well? _"You don't have to say anymore, Troy. I understand."

Troy took the smaller blond's delicate hand into his larger one, silencing him. Ryan became aware that Troy was relying on him. He needed him for support. And since he had changed, he would provide it. He squeezed Troy's hand reassuringly, gently urging him on with a discreet, slight nod.

"I love you, Ryan. I love you _so_ much." Troy went on.

"I love you, too, Troy." Ryan murmured with a tranquil smile, his blue eyes glistening softly.

"And that's why I wanna do this right." Tightening his grip on the blond's hand, Troy locked eyes with his counterpart, never removing his gaze.

Ryan felt for certain he could fall into Troy's clear, liquid blue eyes and drown, sinking into their suffocating, intoxicating waves. His insides were erupting, a volcano spewing lava that melted from the immense heat within him.

"Ryan Evans, will you be my boyfriend?"

"T-Troy….!" Ryan weakly choked out, struggling to fight back the flames lapping at him. "Y-you do realize that once I agree, there's no going back, don't you? Your life can never be what it once was if you start dating me."

"I know." Troy smiled confidently. "I know, Ry. That's why I'm doing this." Troy pulled away and climbed to his feet. He took several paces away from Ryan, then halted in the middle of his living room floor, extending his hand to the theater king. "Are you with me?"

Choking on the emotions swelling, raging inside of him, Ryan joined the one he loved, Troy Bolton, taking his hand. So many boundaries fell around them, social and ethical. They knew this, but paid it no heed. The top jock and the top drama boy- a couple. It was unheard of! It was unseemly! It was forbidden! Yet, within Ryan, ground was being broken as well. His inhibitions, his fears all melted away. Smiling with ablaze of happiness in his blue eyes equal to Troy's he whispered, "Of course I'm with you." Although his voice quavered, there was no waiver in the words or his resolve.

Nearly bursting with joy, the two adolescents threw their arms about each other in a snug embrace. "Thank you." Troy told him in a low, breaking voice.

"No, Troy. Thank _you._" Ryan returned. Leaning in, he whispered against his very first boyfriend's ear "The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn."

Catching on, the brunette smiled at his first boyfriend, and finished his phrase, knowing how it would end. "We've passed the point of no return."

**A/N:** And here, I leave off for a while. Next up, that 'M' rating comes in handy! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Aspects of Society

**A/N: WARNING!!! **Adult/M-rated content. If male-on-male oral sex is too much for you to handle, you might want to skip the middle of this chapter. Thank you so much to all of the readers who have been with me from the start, and to all of you who have just joined, I promise great things are in store. TRYAN 4EVER!!

Chapter 9: Breaking Aspects of Society

Sunday came and went with the two boys still walled up in the house. They spent that day enjoying the leisures of teenage boys such as watching movies and playing video games. They even wrestled a bit, although the outcome was as predicted. Troy was the victor, and for his prize, he kissed Ryan long and hard along his collarbone until the blond boy exclaimed sharply with pleasure.

Troy was also treated to the luxuries of the gay world with his openly gay since kindergarten seventeen-year-old blond angel as a guide.

Ryan spoke from experience about fashion, from experience about fashion, feminine nature, and ignorance from the church, the government, and discriminational ignorance from everyone else. "Gay marriage is confined to certain areas of the world. America the-" he cleared his throat in a mocking sort of manner "so-called "land of the free" and "home of the brave" ignorantly opposes and fears the idea of people loving people of the same gender, and even more so if they're both guys. Now _I_ for one am not exactly fond of the idea of two girls loving each other. But do I tell them it's wrong? No!"

"Yeah." Troy admitted rather awkwardly. "I've never exactly got what some guys think is hot about that, either."

"Just so you know, " Ryan went on, "we'll probably never be able to legally get married, so if you were aiming for marriage, I'm sorry to burst your bubble."

"We don't need a paper to represent our love, Ry."

Ryan blushed, breaking into a sentimental sort of smile. "Aw, knock it off. You're gonna turn me into some emotional lump if you keep that up."

Another one of the many, many things Troy found himself loving about Ryan Evans. The blond boy had a sensitive side that Troy found exceedingly adorable, and once Ryan got to know someone, he wasn't shy about showing it. That peppy, optimistic side of the performer made Troy want to shield him from the horrors of the world as much as that delicate, frail, in need of protection and reassurance side. Even though the two of them were not quite to the point of taking their chemistry and attraction to one another bedside, through their make out and rather physical dancing sessions, they had come to know several really intimate things about each other. Troy had discovered every one of Ryan's soft spots, the areas of his body that, when given the right amount and type of attention, would put the male half of the Evans twins into a hormonal frenzy. One of these oh-so-sensitive areas was his neck. The others being areas that were prominently clothed, and therefore hidden, meaning most likely that other than Ryan himself, Troy was the first to see as well as pay these areas any mind.

As his education came to its conclusion, Troy expressed his gratitude for his informed guru with another hot and heavy make out session. Their lips pressed hard together, tongues twined, and hands ran over each other's bodies. Differences in personality were evident even then. While Troy's motions were quick and rough yet all the while passionate, such as nipping at Ryan's beautiful neck, leaving his marks of possessive love and kissing at his stomach, he noticed his boyfriend was much more precise, intentional, and gradual with his caressing of the brunette's tanned chest and his brushing of his lips on his ear lobe, followed by gentle bites. Untucking and unbuttoning Ryan's dress shirt, then yanking his own shirt off over his head and casting it aside, Troy became aware of a powerful, throbbing heat within his and Ryan's pants that he suddenly recognized as their arousals touching.

"Oh!' Ryan moaned with an unexpected bit of volume.

"Oh-ho!" Troy chuckled mischievously. "I see someone is _really_ sensitive here."

"Oh, Troy please." Ryan began to protest, a glaze of lust forming over his blue eyes and his face flushing. "Don't-!"

He could not finish whatever he meant to say as Troy cut him off by thrusting his arousal hard into Ryan's.

"Aah!" The blond exclaimed. "Aaahh…" He writhed with the sensation of pleasure that had been sent up his body.

"That… feel good, Ry?" Troy inquired with an impish little grin.

"Oh…" his voice laced with pants and moans, Ryan forced himself upright. Troy backed off of him bitterly and wistfully. He wanted to do that again. He liked the heat. The fiery, passionate heat the action created between the two of them. The lovely, friction-induced heat. He also loved hearing Ryan's voice cry out his name and other things he knew only he could get from his full, red lipped mouth until his voice broke.

"Troy…" Ryan gasped.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what day it is?'

"No… why?"

"It's … It's the twenty third. L-Lucas Grabeel's birthday."

"Oh?" Troy raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah. And for a birthday present… I'm …gonna give you pleasure."

Troy's face broke into a wide grin. Ryan talking dirty, huh? Quite the turn on. "The likes of which I've never imagined?"

"Y-You got it. Absolutely. Damn straight." Every confirmation brought on steadily increasing happiness and desirous awakening. "I-I figure, what better way to celebrate, right? He's my totally hot celebrity crush- and you're my unbelievable boyfriend that I wouldn't trade for anyone in the entire world."

"You're amazing, Ryan." Troy told him. "I don't know where you come up with this stuff, but I wouldn't trade you either."

He extended a hand, helping his blond boyfriend up. Ryan urged him to be seated on the couch, which Troy obliged to, although not exactly sure why… but if it was to be delivered courtesy of Ryan Evans, it was bound to feel like heaven. The brunette jock spread his legs apart, gasping and grunting as his passion drunk, blond, performing boyfriend unfastened and fumbled with his jeans. Slender fingers, pale slender fingers clasping the zipper, it slid down. Troy sucked in air rapidly. The hard bulge in his jeans had been semi released from its tormenting captivity. Pale fingers, _Ryan's_ fingers, slid into his belt loops, gently working the jeans down his body. Those fingers then entered his boxers, the final article of clothing standing between his member and the blond angel of East High's theater. There was air. Air on his rock hard stimulation, then another swift inhalation from both of them before lips closed over Troy Bolton's manhood. The lips of another boy, the one he loved.

No girl had ever been given access to this most private region of his body. The only people ever to have seen it besides himself and his parents were the other boys on the basketball team while in the locker rooms. Of course they had only really, _really_ seen it under either under his boxer shorts, or a towel, never in the matter Ryan was. It was desecration and violation of his manhood. Immoral! A sin! And Troy loved every goddamn second of it.

As a virgin, the heat and moistness of the inside of Ryan's mouth were all blissfully intensified for him, heightening everything. "Oh!" he moaned loudly, his voice drenched in pleasure. "Oh, yes! God, yes Ryan! H-Harder! That's it! Yeah!" Running his fingers through Ryan's blond hair, Troy felt the elegant pale skinned adolescent bobbing his head quickly and skillfully like a professional. Every now and then, he'd tease his athletic boyfriend by flicking his tongue fleetingly over the shaft and head, but when Troy became too desperate with this teasing, he'd faithfully return to proper technique. Desire burned through him, pushing him, pushing him to the brink. It was beautifully overwhelming. After about five to seven minutes, Troy lost control. The need for release was far too powerful to ignore and he climaxed, his thick, hot semination spurting forth in a milky spray, flooding Ryan's mouth and his own senses.

As Ryan swallowed his flavor, both of them in an inebriated, euphoric state, the blond fell back onto the floor, panting briskly. His soft, pale face was still flushed and his bare chest shuddered. After a second, Troy flopped down beside him, tracing the boy's lean arm. For some reason, Ryan seemed even more beautiful to him. "You were great." He gasped out, praising the actor warmly.

"Thanks." Ryan snuggled against Troy, burying his porcelain smooth face in his dense, muscular chest. The blond sighed a dreamy sort of sigh.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." He assured the brunette. "Just a little tired." Closing his eyes, a smile graced his lips. Ryan laughed softly to himself. "I can't believe I just gave Troy Bolton oral."

Troy chuckled slightly, smiling. "Believe it, babe."

"My gosh… Gabriella and all the other girls at school will be so mad!"

"That's not the only thing they'll be mad about, Ry." Troy shifted his weight only minutely, tightly and comfortably wrapping his arms around Ryan. "They'll be so mad with jealousy at seeing the two hottest guys in school going out together, they won't know what to do with themselves."

There was more gentle laughter at the thought, followed by the call "I love you", and the response "I love you, too". Seven words that meant the world.

An easy, mellow blackness washed over them and slumber at last caught up to the two adolescents. They fell asleep on the living room floor, their bare torsos glinting in the moonlight and Troy's revealed member resting lightly against Ryan's leg. Thick. Drowsy. Intoxicating. The only sounds in the house were those pertaining to Troy and Ryan's breathing.

Daylight filled the house. Troy Bolton jolted deliriously awake, jarring his blond floor mate out of his slumber as well. "Shit…" he muttered, somewhat confused as to the events of the previous night, but looking down at Ryan's bare chest and finding himself basically nude, it all came flooding back over him with the same sensations and euphoria. The feeling of completion grew. He and his boyfriend were now only one step away from achieving maximum fulfillment of their hottest desires, giving their last bit of innocence up in exchange for becoming one with the one they loved. They were both nearly ready to make one of love's ultimate physical sacrifices.

"Is something wrong, Troy?' Ryan's light voice broke into his thoughts. The blond boy turned his blue eyes framed with thick lashes to the clock that read eight thirty a.m. "Oh my gosh, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah, but I've decided not to go."

Ryan looked at him, bewildered. "You decided not to go? Why?"

"Because," Troy put a finger under Ryan's smooth chin, tilting it up. "Staying with you and guarding you is more important to me than school."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Ryan inquired softly. The blond had a protective quality as well, huh? Troy liked that. Ryan was trying to speak up on his account and keep him out of trouble, just like he was for the naïve theater boy.

"Sure I will, but I don't' care. What are they _really_ gonna do, Ry?" Troy began, explaining himself. "My parents are outta town, and if the school calls, I'll just delete the messages. They can't _really_ call me out for missing basketball practice since my dad's not gonna be coaching for the week."

Ryan's gaze softened. "People are going to think things, Troy."

"Let 'em. Chad and Sharpay are more than capable of dealing with that, right?" he winked.

The blond managed a slight laugh. "_More_ than capable."

"As for everybody else, I don't care what they think. If they've got a problem with their "basketball guy" taking a break to be with his lover, forget them."

Ryan's blue eyes sparkled agreement. "As an Evans, a momma's boy, my sister's shadow and a gay drama patron, I've always said, "If the world doesn't like it, screw the world"!"

"Yeah!" Troy exclaimed uproariously. "It's you and me, babe. We're gonna enjoy our break, then we're gonna go back to school to show those dipstick nimrods what a _real _relationship is!"

"None of that shallow vanity of attraction being the sole binder. We're talkin' full on "I love you with all my heart"! Passion! Love!" Ryan cried animatedly.

Troy draped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, tightly, warmly squeezing his bare flesh. They must have looked ridiculous, yet they paid their appearance no heed. These insane notions were far too exciting. 'You and I, Ry. We're gonna break down all those walls society has blocking us in."

As cliché as it was, positively glowing, Ryan added "We're gonna "Break Free" and "Break Away"!"

So it was these two boys went about tearing at the foundation of conformity. It all started with a forbidden relationship that quickly lead to the flicking of school, and society in one of its most apparent and omnipotent forms to adolescents… and as long as the basketball god and the angelic theater boy had it their way, it was not going to stop there.


	10. Chapter 10: A Physical Interaction

**A/N: IT HAS ARRIVED!!! WARNING!!** Troy and Ryan finally get some REAL action of the "M" rated variety. Once more, if you are bothered by the thought of adolescent boys engaging in sex so hot it should be considered illegal, then you should wait out the second half of this chapter for chapter eleven. Also, if you are too close-minded to handle love of this persuasion, I recommend that you seek out a sappy, clichéd soap opera in Troyella form. Flamers will be snubbed, mocked, and made an example of.

I'd like to give thanks to every one of you that has been loyally following this. Seriously, 894 hits?!! You guys rock to the extreme!! All of you. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, and Troy and Ryan send their thanks as well.

Chapter 10: A Physical Interaction Based on Boredom

_If anyone would have told Ryan Evans that he would lose his virginity to someone he had fantasized about for nearly four years out of boredom, _he would have let out a shrill giggle, roll his eyes and tell them, "yeah right!" If the idea would have been proposed to Troy Bolton that the blond boy that had plagued his thoughts since summer vacation would be the one he'd give himself to because he got bored, he would have questioned their sanity.

What the two were blissfully unaware of was there is only so much two hormonal teenagers sexually attracted to and madly in love with one another can do while alone in a house together for a week. After Sharpay brought a brief case of Ryan's clothing over, his level of attractiveness skyrocketed. A rather awkward and peculiar moment came about between the two of them when Ryan stepped into the bathroom to change and came out in a red pinstriped dress shirt with a matching red hat and spandex tight black jeans. Every dainty little curve of his lower body was visible and when he noticed Troy staring at him, his jaw agape, he blushed self-consciously, but managed a comment. "Don't drool."

Troy snapped back into reality and in the same instant they both noticed what Ryan's sex appeal had done to Troy's hormones. Red was his favorite color, and seeing Ryan dressed in it- Clearing his throat while Ryan did his own amount of staring, Troy told him "You're hot."

They watched movies such as "Halloween Town High", "The Phantom of the Opera", "The Lion King", a personal favorite of both of them, oddly enough, "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy, and all six "Star Wars" movies, light-heartedly and playfully bickering over who was hotter, Anakin, Luke, Han Solo, or the young Obi-Wan Kenobi. When they tired of that, they sang and Ryan gave Troy dancing lessons for the up-coming musical. These "lessons" more often than not ended up becoming opportunities for them to brush against one another, feel each other, grasp, and, depending on the tempo and atmosphere of the music, grind powerfully into each other.

By the time Thursday rolled around, Troy had been able to successfully convince Ryan to cross dress. The brunette had the blond cover his eyes, then he darted out of the room, grinning maniacally and grabbed one of his mother's dresses. Upon seeing the princess-esque party gown, complete with puffy sleeves and lacy trimmings he was expected to put on, Ryan's face fell. Still, he was bored out of his mind, and did not protest, but calmly walked out of the room to strip and slip it on. Troy had laughed gleefully when his boyfriend re-entered the room in the dress, uncomfortable and flustered by the breeze he should not have been feeling, admitting aloud that he "filled it out nicely".

"Oh? Really?" Ryan prompted. He walked, swinging his strong hips in a wide, limber arc, and struck a few poses like a female model, pretending to flip his hair.

Troy laughed hard, his shoulders shaking and his stomach aching.

Ryan laughed as well, simply because it was contagious. When they had to breathe again, they let the mad giggling die out, and Troy told Ryan to go change back into his clothing, telling himself that not only did his blond boyfriend fill the dress out well, if he had been born a girl, he'd be the hottest one on the planet. _Not that he's not already the hottest guy. _Troy reminded himself.

The petite, fair skinned male gracefully walked back into the room in black jeans, and a pacific blue to turquoise colored dress shirt, his blue and green cap complementing it perfectly. Troy whistled.

Ryan grew self-conscious again. "Hey." He lightly protested, taking a seat next to the brunette jock on his bed.

"Why are you so perfect?"

The theater boy stared. "Me? Perfect?"

"Yeah." Troy wrapped his arms around Ryan, pulling his lightweight frame onto his lap. "You're so beautiful and sweet, and perfect." He kissed his blond hair, the back of his neck, and his cheek.

"I thought you were perfect." Ryan breathed, his eyelids falling over his eyes in relish. He loved this tender intimacy that he and Troy shared.

"No. I'm only perfect when I've got you. My little angel."

Ryan turned to Troy, his eyes half closed and his face a heated crimson. 'I'm sooo bored." He complained, hardly aware of the words leaving his mouth. Leaning in, he placed a lenient kiss on the basketball team captain's lips.

When he pulled away, Troy returned, "Me too," then pulled him in for another kiss. It started out slow, but tongues inserted themselves, massaging and probing, and hands roamed over muscles, clothing and flesh. They were making out full on the lips and any other area unclothed of the upper body that could be kissed at. It was hot. It was passionate. Their bodies seemed to be on fire, acute to every minute tingling sensation produced by touch.

"Troy!" Ryan gasped as his boyfriend's large, warm and tan hand slid into his shirt through some undone buttons and began caressing his creamy flesh. "Oh!" he grunted, biting down on an outcry before exclaiming, "Aah!" at a high dynamic. He straddled Troy's legs with his own and lined the golden boy's throat with open-mouthed kisses, breathing heavily. For the brief moment he was on top, he helped Troy to pull the shirt off over his head. The next instant, they rolled over, Troy dominating the smaller boy with his consent. He licked the blond's pale, more evident collarbone, kissing his cheek and his lips hard. Again, their arousals, hard, hot and throbbing met, this time making both of them emit loud moans. Together, the two of them thrusted their arousals, grinding and gyrating, the friction induced heat producing pure pleasure. It was fevered ecstasy. Ryan moaned and then cried out shrilly with the intensity of his desire. He had never needed any sole thing the way he needed Troy in that moment. He was blinded to all other things in the world. His primal side awakened, Troy was a necessity. He had never craved anything, lusted for something with that much . Need. Troy.

Looking into Ryan's eyes, Troy knew it was time. His angel needed his urges fulfilled just as badly as he himself. He bent forward, pressing his lips to Ryan's forehead, damp with forming sweat, then pulled away to allow him to work his jeans off.

Tight. Tight. The black jeans were squeezing the piece of his anatomy that pleaded for attention. His fingers trembling, Ryan undid his belt buckle, unfastened and unzipped his jeans before squirming, slithering and wriggling out of them. He hissed through his glistening white teeth again, trying adamantly to control his hormones. Suddenly the pressure was gone. Troy clasped the waistband of his white, striped boxer shorts and slid them down his pale boyfriend's waist and thighs. They kissed again, deeply, before Ryan flopped breathlessly onto his stomach.

Troy gripped the theater boy's hips, marveling at the muscle under his fingers.

All the pent up feelings would be released. Fulfillment. Achievement. Completion. At last. At last. Troy thrusted ravenously, penetrating.

For Ryan, the action was so intense, his senses and inhibitions began to fade. "Oh!" he cried. There were no more limitations.

Another thrust. Pain blurred into pleasure. Heat and love melded together.

"Aah!" Troy grunted. "Ohhh, Ryan!"

The sharp exclamation from behind him further fed the fire ignited at the blond's core. "Oh, yes!!" He bit down on his lower lip, his body flushing a red hue. It was so good. _Troy_ was so good.

"Ryan! Ohhh, Ryan!"

He found himself wanting more. _Needing _more. "Oh, Troy…!" he begged. "Harder. Please. It's so good!"

It was indeed. And Troy obeyed, unable to deny his lover what they both needed so much. Ryan's body offered no obstructions. He allowed Troy to put all of himself in.

"Aaaaah! Troy!"

"Oh, fuck, Ryan….! Ugh!"

The blond adolescent was being pounded into, relishing it, feverishly clenching his lover's bed sheets as if they happened to be his sanity and he wanted to cling desperately to it before it fell forever away, lost in the heat of passion. The name he had called, repeated over and over within the confines of his mind inundated repeatedly, naturally from his mouth. "Oh, Troy… Troy! Trooooy!!"

"Ryan! Oh, god! Yes!"

The sound of his own name being called out at the height of physical pleasure form the object of these fantasies, the golden boy of East High, caused a feeling of pleasure to swell in his chest, it was heavy, but light. Constricting, yet liberating. It was thick and intoxicating.

"Oh god Troy, you're so good!!"

"Oh! Ryaaaaan! Ryan! Yeah! Yeah!!"

The pleasure built until it could not stay walled up in his physical form. "Oh, yes, TROY!!" he finally screamed, his voice breaking.

"RYAN!!" Troy yelled. He gave one final thrust to finish the orgasm off and then he himself could hold it in no longer. Hearing Ryan scream his name at the top of his lungs in such a manner was such a turn on that he lost control of his hormones and came. His searing white seed shot into the blond and down his backside.

Ryan climaxed in the same instance, his flavor leaving his body and staining the bed sheets as it did so, leaving traces of their deed. "Oh…oh…" he moaned lowly, panting. Passion-drunk, he staggered in his compromising position, and Troy lazily pulled out of him, flopping back onto his bed, weary from the physical exertion required to make the male Evans twin scream in pleasure. While he flicked his bangs, moist from perspiration out of his blue eyes, Ryan crawled over to join him, his own inebriated, dazed blue eyes half hidden once again under his thick eyelashes. Troy opened his arms to take him in, and the angelic boy slid in, snuggling against his muscular chest.

"You…were…amazing!" Ryan breathed, managing a small, satisfied, and somewhat out of it smile.

Troy nodded blankly.

Pausing to stabilize his breath intake, the petite blond male marveled to both himself and his boyfriend, "Never in a million years… would I have ever thought it possible… for me to lose my virginity to Troy Alexander Bolton…"

The basketball god loved hearing Ryan say his name. His full name, which he had never told Gabriella, and most likely would not if he was still living in a charade where she played the part of his perfect girlfriend. The way the dark-haired, darker-skinned girl formed and spoke the syllables of his name, "Troy-Bol-ton" never cause his stomach to do pleasant flip-flops like Ryan did. There was something about the way his lips were shaped and the tenderness of his tone that made it special. His head still foggy, like he was sure Ryan Evans' was, Troy did not respond. He simply glanced at the other boy, who understood with this gesture that he shared his feelings.

A fantasy come true indeed. As Ryan himself with his cheek to the taller male's tanned chest, Troy suddenly found his tongue.

"You're bigger than me!" he blurted.

"What?!" Instantly, both of them could feel the heat emanating from Ryan's usually pale, now reddened face.

Troy felt somewhat embarrassed, but he couldn't help it. "… You know, you're bigger than me."

"Oh… " Ryan felt somewhat awkward. "Yeah."

"You're so beautiful." The jock told the theater boy, running his fingers down his lean arm. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Next up: What you've all been waiting for… the end of Troyella! Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11: Celebrating Thanksgiving

**A/N: AT LAST!! **This was one of my favorite chapters to write,** and** I hope you all may enjoy it as well. 

At nearly 1,000 hits for this story alone, it seems you all do, but nonetheless… **Title says it all. **This chapter** does** contain slight Gabriella bashing, but hopefully I won't lose a few fans because of it. Now, in the words of a certain blond boy, **"It's Showtime!" **

Chapter 11: Celebrating Thanksgiving With A Break-Up

Since Thursday was Thanksgiving Day, Chad stopped over to pay to the housemates a visit, Sharpay also promised to be over when she was done eating dinner with Zeke and their parents. Mrs. Evans called Ryan expressly to wish him a "Happy Thanksgiving" and luck with Troy. She was overjoyed for her son, and his father also approved, both parents wanting the best for their boy who had always been trapped in his sister's shadow and now finally discovered himself in the light of the golden boy.

Ryan missed his sister, and his parents whom he rarely saw, especially his mother, but Troy and Chad were able to quell those forlorn feelings.

Troy also got a call from his parents, having to assure them everything was all right at the house and he hadn't trashed the place with any parties. His father also inquired if his son had had anyone "special" over. The younger Bolton male replied "Yes", puzzling his father by adding, "No, it wasn't Gabriella".

Chad and Ryan exchanged a glance, once again ready to leap to Troy's aide, but it wasn't required. The brunette golden boy left off the conversation by telling his parents he had something important to tell them when they got home and he hoped the were having fun. With a sigh, he clicked the phone off, then put it down. Immediately, Ryan and Chad were at his side.

The blue-eyed male took his taller lover's larger hand into his delicate one. "When you're ready, Troy…" he murmured in soothing, even tone. "You don't have to tell them until you're ready."

"I know, Ry." Troy nodded wearily; but was able to put on a smile so as not to upset the blond. 'Thanks."

"Look, man." Chad broke in. "Not to interrupt, but they're your parents. If being with Ryan makes you happy, even though he's another guy, they should be cool with it, right? Look at how happy Ryan's folks are!"

"I know, Chad…" Troy sighed. "I just hope you're right, dude."

"Hey." Chad laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know I've got both yours and Ryan's backs through this."

Troy smiled. "I know." He said once again. "Thank you." His blue eyes passed over both his boyfriend and his best friend. "_Both _of you."

"Don't mention it." Chad told him.

Ryan hugged Troy affectionately, not needing words to get his feelings across.

Later into the evening, the three of them were sitting down to a meal Ryan had made. As an Evans, he explained to Troy earlier, "We're rich, so we're not supposed to be _completely_ self-reliant. We have servants who do laundry, cook, and clean for us. I, however, wouldn't trust our maids as far as I could throw them. So I clean, do my own laundry, and learned to cook from my mom. _But-_" he added hurriedly "that's a secret. You're the only one outside the family who knows."

Troy had raised his right hand and put it over his heart in a jestful solemness. "I'll take it to the grave."

While Chad enthusiastically, with a hint of contempt in his voice, told them how Sharpay was attempting to pay people to carry her books for her in Ryan's absence, Troy's phone rang again. All three of them raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck could that be?" Troy wondered aloud, fishing his phone out and answering it. "Hello-?"

"Troy." A cold female voice cut him off.

"Gabriella?!" he questioned incredulously.

"Troy, what's going on?! You haven't showed up at school all week or called me! You ignored my calls last weekend and didn't return them! Has something changed? Did I do something wrong?!" the girl cried in a shrill voice.

Troy hoped she wasn't crying. He would feel bad and somewhat guilty if so.

With a strong sense of intuition, Ryan was attune to the heavy, tense weight of the situation. He looked into Troy's eyes, and though some distress was visible there, he showed no inclination of desiring assistance yet. Shakily he settled back into the seat that he was almost ready to leap out of.

"No, Gabriella. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what's going on?!" she almost wailed in fury and upset." It's not like you to just flake out on us!! Your team needs you at practice! Sharpay needs you for support until Ryan turns up and _I_ need you!! Don't I matter to you?!!"

Troy's body began to shake with the anger building inside of him. _What the hell? Who does she think she is?!_

Ryan's soft features hardened with bitterness. Dark fury and battle filled his eyes. He was not just going to stand by and tolerate Troy being lashed out at.

Chad's hand flew out and seized his arm. "Easy, Evans." he mouthed. Despite his own eyes being clouded, he said in a low voice, "Troy can hold his own."

Sighing, Ryan slumped back into his chair. _I know he can._ He told himself._ I just can't stand doing nothing and allow someone to yell at him and rile him up._

In response to Gabriella's question, Troy merely sighed, almost groaning.

"Troy, is there someone else?!"

She had probably meant it as a way of receiving assurance in the form of false "of course not"s, and "I only care about you"s. More stupid, murdering expectations. He was sick and done. What Gabriella Montez was going to get was the truth. "Yeah." He told her firmly. "There is."

She gasped so loud, both Ryan and Chad could hear it. Chad's jaw hung open in awe. Ryan silently cheered Troy on, wearing a near invisible smile of triumph. To think he earlier almost felt sorry for Gabriella. Ha! After harping on Troy whose one mistake in life was trying to live up to other people's expectations of him, she deserved every bit of the ugliness coming her way.

Struggling to for a few moments to find her voice again, she choked in a strangled, icy tone, "Troy, I'm outside, let me in."

Ryan wanted to stand by his boyfriend, but he had to prioritize his own safety as well. He was "missing-presumed dead", after all. Slinking out of the room, he went halfway up the stairs so he remained out of sight, but within earshot. If Gabriella got too rough with Troy, he'd blow his cover if he had to and show her there was someone else in the jock's life far more deserving, even if he wasn't entirely sure he himself was.

As Troy pulled open his door to reveal a wrath filled Gabriella on his porch, he wished silently for Ryan's support, knowing he couldn't have it. The other boy's safety was far more important.

Seething with rage, Gabriella snapped, "How could you?! What about _us, _Troy! All the songs!! _I'm _your girlfriend! You kissed me!!!"

"Wrong, Gabriella." Troy retorted. "_You_ kissed _me. _And for the record, a kiss doesn't mean anything unless it's from the one you love. That kiss didn't mean anything to me!"

"What?!" the hurt in Gabriella's brown eyes faded away to more anger. "You lead me on!!" she spat, a vicious, shocked inflection in her voice.

"Yeah. I guess I did. And I'm sorry." Troy told her in a confident, sure of himself voice. "But, I don't love you, Gabriella. I never did. Dating you was a _huge_ mistake that I am _never_ going to make again. But, there _is _someone I truly love now, and even though he's not here, I want him to know that he means the world to me."

Ryan was rapt with attention, his hands clinging to the banister and his heart a flutter. _Troy's talking about me! _

Gabriella must not have been prepared for such a revelation; that her perfect boyfriend was _gay_. "'_He' _? A g–guy?!!"

"Yeah. I'm gay." Troy's tone was icily calm. Chad and Ryan knew they could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. "I know you don't wanna hear this right now… but Gabriella,"

The petite, dark-haired girl looked up, her brown eyes stinging with tears as her curls fell over her shoulders. Troy was really going to do it.

'It's over." The three syllables clapped into the room, temporarily immobilizing the brainiac who was now the _ex_-girlfriend of East High's top jock. Troy still had his composure despite the fact that Gabriella, someone whom he used to think so highly of and admire for her control, had long ago lost hers. _Ryan's not a selfish pansy that cries over everything._ He told himself._ Not like Gabriella. _"I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not "perfect", and I'm not your boyfriend. Not anymore. But I am one thing. I'm _free._" Another lovely little word. That's right. He was _free. Free!_

Her chest heaving, Gabriella's dark gaze bore into her ex-boyfriend. "It's-It's Ryan, isn't it?" she whispered harshly in a quavering voice.

Troy didn't answer. She couldn't read his thoughts like Ryan could. Ryan understood everything with gestures or expressions. He understood how Troy's life had been controlled by expectations without ever being told so.

Gabriella's tiny body shook and trembled as she cried. Before, Troy would have gone forth to comfort her… now…he was too disgusted to even fathom such a thing.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, okay? Really. But, it's time we went our separate ways. I've found someone and now you can."

"Troy!" she whimpered, her voice strained with grief. "C-Can we still be friends? …_Please?"_

He wasn't cruel enough to dash all her hopes to pieces in one night. "Yeah…" he answered in a low voice. "That's fine… but … I want my necklace back."

Gabriella's eyes widened. A few more tears trickled down her burning cheeks. "Fine." She muttered coldly. Reaching around, she unhooked the clasp of the silver T-pendant Troy had given her the summer vacation of their junior year. _Before I found myself._ Troy recounted. She cupped her small, delicate, dark-skinned hand around the necklace and dumped it into his open palm. The instant the necklace was back in Troy's hand, it was really over. Shared relief filled the bodies of the three males in the house as the tension began to melt away.

"Good-bye, Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"Bye."

He didn't walk her out. She simply turned on her heels and walked out the door, disappearing into the blackness of the night. Gabriella was gone. Troy was free. Closing his front door, he rejoiced. Taking the stairs two at a time, Ryan leapt, flinging himself into the brunette jock's arms. Once again, cliché as it was, they were caught up in the moment, and Troy spun the blond around, the two of them kissing passionately.

When at last they broke off and Troy returned Ryan to his feet, the two of them embraced. Holding the blond's head tightly to his chest, Troy said "Now, on Thanksgiving after seventeen years, I _finally_ have something to be thankful for. _You._"

"Oh, Troy. I love you so much." Ryan choked, his blue eyes glistening with tears of pure happiness.

Troy rested his chin on Ryan's hat adorned head. Closing his eyes, he told him, "I love you, too, Ryan."

Playfully grinning, Chad rolled his eyes, and called, "Get a room, you two!"


	12. Chapter 12: Free to Love

**A/N: **The after math of the primo couple's break-up. Sharpay pays the boys a visit. Ownership of everything except the plot, I have not.

Chapter 12: Free to Love

Sharpay graced the Bolton house with her presence after Chad had left it, glomping her brother in a strangling bear hug and rather blandly greeting Troy. She was not at all surprised at Troy and Gabriella's break-up, but instead gave a little squeal of delight for Troy's commitment to her brother.

"That "T" necklace never looked good on her anyway." She pointed out. "Silver looks _much_ better on Ryan."

Both boys blushed at this implication.

Her analytical gaze sweeping up and down her brother and her boyfriend's bodies, she came to a humiliating conclusion rather quickly. "You two have done it."

"Excuse me?!" Troy cried uncomfortably.

"What?!" Ryan yelped. His pale face took no an instantaneous crimson.

"You guys totally got laid, don't play coy. My darling little brother has now become Troy Bolton, the sexual fantasy of every girl in East High School's choice bedside counterpart!"

Ryan swallowed harshly, gulping down many mingled emotions. "C-Come on, Shar." He stammered. "Do you have to say stuff like that?"

"Of course I do!" Sharpay chirped. "Do you know how _hot_ you two are?! You just better remember to stay out of my room with it, okay?

"Sure." Troy promised, smiling weakly.

"Good." Sharpay's tone was firm and dismissive. "So," she drew out in a singsong voice "besides dumping girls and banging the brains out of each other's heads, what else have you been up to?" Fluttering her eyelashes, layered in satin mascara, she turned to the jock. "Have you been taking care of dear little Ryan, Troy?"

Before Troy could rather awkwardly defend himself, Ryan interjected "Of course he has! Troy's been wonderful, Sis!"

"And Ryan has been absolutely amazing!" Troy put in energetically. "I love him, Sharpay. Having him here has been the best thing that's ever happened to my life."

"Really?" Sharpay stared questioningly at him. She did not doubt he meant his words, for he spoke with such conviction and honesty. However, there was one thing she remained skeptical about. "And how have the coach and his wife reacted to their pride and joy committing the act of sodomy?"

"Uh…" Troy anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't told them yet."

"I see…"

"But I _swear_ I'm going to as soon as they get back."

"Troy." Ryan's gentle hand laid on the brunette's shoulder as he spoke in a low, lenient tone of voice. "Don't feel pressured into telling then before you're ready. I hope they'll accept it, but if they don't, you need time to prepare yourself for that stinging blow."

Troy looked Ryan directly in the eyes, his sparkling with gratitude. "Even if my parents hate me, I'll still have you." As he spoke, his voice broke. He choked out the final three words, tears welling in his eyes. He leaned in against Ryan's chest, his shoulders shaking as he broke down into sobs.

The theater boy took it upon himself to comfort the golden boy, just as he had comforted him. "Always." He assured.

Sharpay looked on. Ryan had always been good at providing consolation and offering solace with his light, even, lilting voice and arms that were lean, but comforting. She would never admit it, but when they were younger, there were often times when she would break down and go not to her parents, but her brother for a shoulder to cry on. Now with his emotions fragile as they were, it seemed Ryan Evans had also taken up the role of the rock in Troy Bolton's life and vice versa.

"It's alright." The blond male whispered to the brunette soothingly, holding and cradling him like a child.

"I-I know I shouldn't be crying." Troy muttered in a hushed voice, muffled by Ryan's dress shirt. "I'm happy. Really… but… everything's so different. Gabriella seemed like a completely different person from the girl I knew tonight. I… I feel like an idiot."

"No you're not." Ryan softly protested. "Don't talk like that."

"How could I _ever_ have dated her over you?!"

"People make mistakes, Troy. It's part of life. But now that part of your life is over. You never have to go back to that. You life is in your hands. And whether or not your parents accept or reject you, just know that we're here for you. Chad's here. Sharpay's here. I'm here. We're not going to leave you. We're not going to abandon you."

"I know, Ry." Tears spilled out of Troy's ocean blue eyes, down his cheeks, and onto Ryan.

The blond theater boy paid this moistness no mind. He just went on comforting his lover.

"It's… It's just that I've never been _free _before. I'm not really sure what to do. And if my parents don't like it-!" Troy's pitch dropped and he clenched the petite boy's shirt as a few more tears fell, staining the both of them. "I'm scared." He admitted.

"I don't know who wouldn't be." Ryan told him. "It's okay to be scared. But even still, just remember all that you've done. You broke away, Troy. You broke free from those expectations. They don't drive your life, anymore. _You_ did that, Troy. _You._"

"With your help, Ryan." The brunette at last stopped crying and looked the blond in the eyes. "I couldn't have done that-any of that without you. You gave me the strength.'

Sharpay broke in. "Look, Troy. Life sucks, you don't want your parents to hate you, and you're scared of the big different world you're being immersed in without mommy, daddy, basketball and Gabriella holding your hand. Yadda yadda. Cut the crap, okay? We know the drill."

Ryan and Troy both looked over in astonishment. Why did Sharpay have to be so blunt and callous with everything?

'The point is," she continued, "we _know _you're scared. Ryan was scared too, he was _way_ younger than you when he came out, but he dealt with it, and he's here now, a better person because of it. I know you and my brother love each other, not even someone who is legally blind could miss that. You broke up with your girlfriend for him, and you'd probably give up the world, too, just like he would for you. If you can do all that, just for Ryan, and the people that brought you into the world are sick, twisted, and psychotic enough to see a problem with it, I've got a helpful tip for you- "love them, but fuck them". As you very well know, my brother is _not_ someone that deserves to have his heart broken because you're terrified to come out to your parents."

"Sharpay-" Troy cut her off. "Thanks for the advice, but I would never even dream of hurting Ryan. _I love him._ And when my parents come back, they're gonna know it." The brunette jock's tone was empowered with a new resolve. Love with Ryan, Ryan's happiness, those were things he was willing to face his parents being disgusted by him and never looking at him the same way again for. With a fond, affectionate softness in his blue eyes, he righted himself so he was eye to eye with the blond female's brother. "You're right, Ry. I _am_ free. Free to love… and I'm not letting that go for anything in the world."

Ryan was so happy, so joyful at Troy's poetic declaration, he couldn't form words. He merely smiled with trembling, full lips, his eyes blue as the sky welling with tears, and broke down, sobbing with joy in his lover's arms.


	13. Chapter 13: Lifelong Promise

**A/N: At last! I finally own something! **Ryan's song, "Life-long Promise" is © of me, myself and I. Just don't expect to find it on any albums or anything. The tune I have with it is not that great. Now, Ry gets his chance to express himself in song.

Chapter 13: Life-long Promise

Friday afternoon, Chad paid another visit, and he and Troy went out to the backyard to play basketball on the Bolton's court, only after Troy was thoroughly reassured by both Chad, and Ryan, that the blond would be all right alone in the house.

The blond theater boy entertained himself by flipping through the channels on TV, not really floored at seeing there was nothing worth watching. He paced for a few moments before crossing the floor and peering out the window at the two athletes. His eyes gleamed brightly and he shook his head. _They are so hot. Especially Troy. _He told himself silently. _Oh, Troy. Beautiful Troy._

In his mind, he relived the conflicts of Thanksgiving Day. Troy had broken up with Gabriella when the girl came to his house, expecting reconciliation.

_"It's over."_ Troy's words rang clearly in his head as powerfully as if he were still speaking them presently. _"I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm not "perfect", and I'm not your boyfriend. Not anymore. But I am one thing. I'm _free._" _

Troy had mentioned to the dark-haired, brainiac girl of Hispanic descent that he had "someone else", and that someone else was a guy.

At this, Gabriella, sobbing miserably, her chest heaving, had asked the jock _"_He?! _It's-It's Ryan… isn't it?" _ Her voice had been bitter. Apparently, she already suspected her ex and the male co-president of the Drama Club were an item.

Then, there was Troy's breakdown at the building fear of his parents rejecting his sexuality and love for the other boy. Sure, Troy's friend Chad, Ryan's sister Sharpay and Ryan's mother and father actively supported their union… but Troy had not even come out to his own parents yet. His father was the coach of the East High Basketball team and men of that sports loving nature were stereotypically homophobic. Coach Bolton could _easily _turn any discriminatory feelings into aggression, and direct it toward the two boys breaking aspects of society.

For what he felt to be the hundredth time, Ryan prayed that Troy could have his parents' blessing and love through this. Or, at least hate and blame him, the queer whom had infected the star athlete with the "disease" instead of their son. Hr preferred himself taking all the beatings, ignorance and insults. Not Troy. He'd sooner rip his own musically gifted vocal cords out before allowing Troy to suffer.

Turning from the window, suppressing a sigh, he found a song swelling within him, begging to be sung. He opened his mouth, and gave it life.

_Ooh_

_Mm_

_Yeah-ah_

_People in every direction_

_Callin' the shots_

_They're naggin' me to do with discretion_

_The things I shouldn't do_

_They say that I'm insane_

_And they call me crazy_

_But that's only because I'm crazy_

_In love with you_

_You tell me those three words_

_I've always wanted to hear_

_I can feel all my insecurities_

_Just disappear_

_I won't take my words back either_

_Because I know that you care_

_We'll go all the way to the top_

_I'm makin' strides to take us there_

_I don't regret a moment _

_Not a second of this_

_We took each other's hand_

_And made a life-long promise_

_A life-long promise_

_To stand by you_

_If you make a mistake_

_It becomes my mistake too_

_Until I die, _

_My solemn vow is_

_To remain by your side_

_That's my life-long promise_

_Mm_

_Oh_

_Your life was driven by outside forces_

_Mine was driven by a fool_

_Who couldn't make up his mind_

_Now that we're together_

_We've perfected each other's faults_

_I'm fixing things this time_

_I swear to do things right_

_I don't regret a moment_

_Not a second of this _

_We took each other's hand_

_And made a life-long promise_

The words took on a life of their own for Ryan. They became his cadence. The blood pulsing in his veins knew it. His heart knew it. His mind knew it. _Forever by Troy. My entire life._

_A life-long promise _

_To stand by you_

_If you make a mistake_

_It becomes my mistake too_

_Until I die,_

_My solemn vow is_

_To remain by your side_

_That's my life-long promise_

_I was so stupid before_

_I let walls surround me_

_Barriers blocking me in_

_Too blind to see_

_What was right in front of my face_

_Perfectly clear_

_I swear on my life to do this right_

_We don't get many second chances here!_

Gritting his shimmering ivory teeth in heart felt empathy for the brunette male he loved with every ounce of his being, Ryan clenched the fabric of his dress shirt over where his heart was.

_Oh no no!_

_Oh yeah!_

_A life-long promise _

_To stand by you_

_If you make a mistake_

_Then it's my mistake too!_

_Until I die,_

_My solemn vow is_

_To remain by your side_

_That's my life-long promise_

_I don't regret a moment_

_(No not a moment)_

_Not a second of this_

_Because we took each other's hand_

_And made a life-long promise_

_A life-long promise _

_To stand by you_

_If you make a mistake_

_It becomes my mistake too_

_Until I die,_

_My solemn vow is_

_To be forever by your side!_

_Ohh!_

_A life-long promise _

_To stand by you_

_If you make a mistake_

_It becomes my mistake too_

_Because I don't regret a moment_

_Not a second of this_

_We took each other's hand_

_And made a life-long promise_

_Until I die,_

_My solemn vow is_

_To remain by your side_

_Improving yours and my life_

_Mm_

The volume of the song died down, but its intensity did not. Still clenching his shirt where his heart that ached for Troy within would lie underneath, the blond theater boy made his way back into the den, passion creating a storm within him.

_Oh_

_That's my life-long promise_

_That's my life-long promise_

Slumping down on the couch with a renewed sense of devotion to his lover skilled with a basketball and crooning sweetly in his rough tenor-baritone voice, Ryan sat with his chin in his hands, the sound of Troy and Chad laughing while stepping up to the door and opening it to let themselves in, meeting his ears.

"That was a wicked shot back there, man!" Troy praised his best friend since preschool.

"Fft! That was nothing! Remember my shot in the game against Strickler High?" Chad asked animatedly.

"How could I forget?" Troy laughed. "They _totally _didn't see that coming!"

"No applause, please." Chad held up his hands objectively, their voices growing more audible as they entered the room.

Troy laughed again, then spotted his blond lover seated on the couch. "Hey, Ry."

Ryan smiled warmly. "Hey." The two moved in and leniently kissed one another.

"PDA!" Chad called.

Pulling away, Troy jested in mock irritation, "Hey. Knock it off."

Chad smiled playfully. "Hey. Can I help it if my best friend and his boyfriend wanna make out in front of me? Yes I can." When Troy and Ryan stared at him, he shrugged defensively. "Someone's gotta make sure you're not going overboard with it."

"It's okay, Chad." Ryan told him. "But I think Sharpay's gonna be combating you all the way."

"Yep." Troy agreed. "She already made it a point to tell us how hot we were."

Chad screwed up his face. "Okay. No offense but _ew_!"

Ryan and Troy laughed, hoping that things could always stay like this. So comfortable. Natural. Warm. Familiar. For life. Yet, even if things could not remain the same, the two of them knew they could now lean on one another for support, and rely on each other to be there when needed until their time on earth ceased to be. That was their life-long promise.


	14. Chapter 14: A Shattering of Paradise

**A/N: What we've all been dreading.**

Chapter 14: a Shattering of Paradise

_Chad left at about two-fifteen, _leaving Troy and Ryan alone again. The blond theater boy lay snuggled against the brunette jock. The world was at peace for the two of them, quiet, tranquil. They were close enough, as one could not differentiate where Troy's body began and Ryan's ended. The blond shifted his weight slightly and that's when they heard it.

A loud, deafening bang.

"It's probably just a car engine." Troy murmured, although not sure himself.

Ryan was not convinced. They heard it again. Louder. _Bang. _Closer. The intervals between the sounds were steadfastly decreasing as their pulse rates did the exact opposite. Ryan's blue irises widened once again to nearly fill the whites of his eyes just as they had when he first discovered the amount of time that had passed between his imprisonment and his escape, only this time it was in sheer terror.

Troy went rigid. _Bang._

Fear fueled adrenaline coursed through the adolescents' bodies. It was unmistakable now. Guns. Gunfire. Shots were being fired, and within seconds, it would be at them.

The theater boy turned to the jock. "We have to get out of here, Troy."

Swallowing painfully, Troy shakily nodded. "Don't let go of my hand."

"I won't."

Leaping off the couch, hand in hand, they dashed into the kitchen, slipping on their shoes with as much speed as they possessed, then fled through the back door.

"Where do we go?" The jock questioned his companion.

Ryan looked desperately around them, ignoring any neighbor's houses. _No innocents involved. No innocents involved. _His mind chanted. He had to admit defeat. There was no refuge in sight. "I-I don't know. Just run!"

At those words, they took off, frantically fleeing their gun wielding pursuers.

As he fled for his life and the other boy's, Troy had to marvel to himself how the only opportunity he was granted thus far in life in life to use the skill, dexterity and muscle developed from endless hours on the basketball court would be saving the life of the gay male drama club co-president that he was supposed to hate, but in stark contrast, loved with all his heart.

Remarkably enough, Ryan matched his pace, his lithe, muscular legs clad in tight, dark blue jeans kicking out in long fluid, strides. Troy told himself the male Evans twin was beautiful even while running for his life. His graceful muscles from years of dancing flexed, his speed equivalent to his boyfriend's.

Bullets whizzed past them, shattering windows as the two zigged and zagged, dodging from the line of fire. The assailants drew closer. "Get the fag and his butt-pounding friend!" The calls and jeers maliciously sliced through the air.

"Son of a bitch!" Troy spat, leaping over a fence. Ryan cleared the jump with the agility of a gazelle, muffling a yelp as a bullet skimmed past their shins, narrowly missing them. Gasping in ragged breaths, the adolescents continued to sprint, maddened with the impulse to escape the onslaught of skin piercing projectiles. Hyperventilating, the blond once again became acute to the presence of his cell phone in his pocket. He delved into his jean pocket and pulled it out, still clinging to Troy's hand because his very life depended on it. He flipped the phone open and rapidly dialed "911", his fingers flying over the buttons while he and Troy fled, pumping their legs with every ounce of energy and stamina their bodies housed.

Holding the phone to his ear, the blond heard ringing, and then the click of someone picking up. "Hello?" He gasped.

A woman's voice offered in placid, even, almost monotone, "Hello, nine, one one emergency services, how may we help you?"

Panting heavily, their flight dash ensuing, Ryan told the woman, "This is…" he knew he was blowing his cover and revealing himself, but he had no choice. He and Troy needed help now. "Ryan Evans."

Troy recognized Ryan's attempt to recruit rescuers. They had to stop running and relay information to the operator of the emergency services on the line if they wanted to have any chance of getting out of this terrifying ordeal unscathed and more importantly, _alive._ The brunette jock pulled the theater boy to an abandoned department store, the both of them gaining entrance by jumping through a window with the glass knocked out and shattered in tiny, fragmented shards from years of neglect.

"Ryan Evans? The kid who disappeared from East High last week?" The female operator questioned in a surprised tone.

"Yes!" Ryan cried, biting his lower lip. "And now the gang responsible is back! They're shooting at us!!"

"Who's 'us'?"

"Th-There's no time!" Ryan was beginning to betray the first signs of on-setting panic. Paranoid anxiety was in his eyes, and terror stole into his voice as he tried to convey the desperation of the situation. "Can't you hear the guns? Oh god!!"

Troy's admiration for Ryan grew. He knew despite the "Bolton male" charm and strength he had inherited, it was impossible for him to remain calm enough to dial 911 and actually speak in coherent, full sentences to obtain help from professionals. Ryan, as naïve and tender as he was, was a cut above Troy Bolton.

And he was getting results.

"Could you give me your location, please?"

Ryan peered out the non-existent window, only a few pointed, ragged shards showing that it ever existed in the first place. Chewing his lower lip, his blue eyes flitted anxiously around, searching for a landmark, street sign, anything. "Location… location…"

Sensing the blond boy's distress, Troy put in helpfully, "Department store."

Ryan shot the golden boy a look of gratitude. "W-We're at a department store on um… um…" He spoke into the receiver, a troubled look of concentration crossing his face. He stared out for a street sign, the succession of bangs and rapid gunfire meeting his and Troy's ears as they cried out and ducked down under the windowsill. "Brider Street." He murmured to the female operator, his voice more stabilized.

"We are now dispatching police officers to your location." The woman told him in a professional inflection. "Please stay on the line until help has arrived."

"Alright." Ryan's shoulders sagged with gratitude and relief, but anticipation still weighed on his heart, making his pulse race. He fidgeted, shifting his weight uncomfortably until Troy's hand shot out ad took hold of his.

"We'll get through this, Ry." The brunette jock reassuringly told the blond male he had come to love with everything he had despite the expectations being against it fully. "We're gonna make it. We're gonna make it."

"I sure hope so." His blue eyes wistful, Ryan added with a bitter laugh, "It'll be a shame to die after only making love to you once."

Troy didn't care that the operator was still on the line, most likely eavesdropping on their conversation. "Damn straight." He agreed.

His blue eyes met the athlete's as Ryan looked up, clasping his lover's hand. "There are so many things I still wanna do… " Blushing a bit, he put in, "most of them with you. It just can't end like this!"

"We'll always have each other right?"

Troy's grip on Ryan's hand tightened, and Ryan realized that, once again, Troy was the one in need of reassurance. Squeezing the boy he loved's hand, and giving him a small smile, he said, "_Always."_

The gap of space between the adolescents and the gunfire closed. Hands reached through the window and seized Ryan's arms, roughly yanking and hoisting him up. "Hey!" he cried. "Wh-What the-?!" The blond's lightweight frame made for easy manhandling, and he was pulled effortlessly out the empty casing that once held a window.

"Put him down!" Troy demanded in a fierce tone. Hands seized his shirt and yanked him up as well.

"Stop it!" Ryan growled, struggling valiantly yet futily against the iron grip of his brawny captor.

"Knock it off, pussy!" The male spat, his hold forming bruises on the theater boy's pale skin underneath his shirt.

"Let go!" Troy protested. He and Ryan were forced to stand erect, the blond put in a chokehold due to his struggling and Troy was restrained by hands on his shoulders and waist. They were now able to survey their assailants. Just as Ryan had suspected, it was the gang that had initially assaulted him, back to finish the job and take Troy out in the process.

He harshly swallowed bitter bile. Even worse however, they were out numbered once again, this time, twelve to two. Their odds were impossible. There was no way he and Troy could take on twelve juvenile delinquents, armed with guns and god only knew what else. They were finished. Where were the cops?!

A dark skinned male in a leather jacket stepped forward. "Remember me, fag?" He laughed.

Ryan went rigid. He would not give this bastard the satisfaction of hearing his voice quaking in fear. Of course he knew. He would never forget the loathsome, abominable face of the man who slashed at him with a pocketknife. Hatred flooded hi at the sight of the greasy, slicked back hair and dark eyes, void of any compassion. He still bore the scars this piece of filth inflicted on him.

Seeing Ryan's reaction, Troy abhorred the disgusting trash before him. He _knew _that this miserable, sniveling wretch with oily black hair and cold, lightless eyes was the one who had put Ryan in a state of terror. _This dick-headed son of a bitch _hurt _him!!_ The thought exploded in his brain, filling hi with a scathing sense of anger.

"Ooh! Now you're in trouble." Ryan's captor boasted. "Butch is here." His mocking laughter intensified the blond's loathing and disgust. So, evil had a name.

The one known as Butch put his black eyes on the pale skinned, petite boy. "I don't know how you survived, queer boy, but I'm makin' sure yer finished once and for all." His gaze encompassing Troy, he laughed, "And your little boyfriend can watch his bitch's brains splatter the pavement before his do too."

_Pathetic! _Ryan snapped at himself. _Weak! Stupid! Good for nothing! _Writhing in the male's grasp, he once again struggled to escape. He had to free himself. He had to! Otherwise, Troy would suffer. Then, suddenly he found himself staring down into the long, dark barrel of a shotgun. This was it. He was going to die. Strangely enough, Ryan did not feel fear. What he did feel was nausea and disappointment. Who would free Troy? Was Troy doomed to perish before his time, also? Who would watch over his parents? His mother would be inconsolable. Who would take care of Sharpay? His sister had needs, although she never showed this. Could he trust Zeke to make sure that she was all right? Comforted? What a waste. What a shame. The life he and Troy could have had was no more, he was certain. He could only pray the police would arrive and spare Troy his fate, and that the golden boy could find happiness once again, even without him.

_NO!! _The voice in Troy's head roared in defiance. He and Ryan had not come this far for him to lose the male Evans twin to these assholes again. He had already lost him once. Not twice. Not again. _No! Never again! _With a strength he did not even know he possessed, Troy tore himself free, and lunged to intercept the bullet. Whatever happened, it could not hit Ryan. There was a deafening bang as the gun was fired, and then time seemed to slow to a halt. Sound ceased to be. The only noise that existed was Ryan's heart-wrenching cry, "Troy, _NO!"_ The jock felt a pain in his abdomen and then his own blood, warm and viscous, flowing out of a wound. With a scarcely audible _thud, _he collapsed to his knees, then onto the ground. His pulse and blood pounded in his ears. Troy was dizzy and light-headed. He knew he had been shot. He knew it. _I'm sorry, mom. _It was so hard to stay awake. His breathing slowed, lulling him into a daze. _I'm sorry, dad. _There was a beautiful white light. So tempting. So warm. _I'm sorry, Ryan._ There was blackness. Troy closed his eyes, and his head hit the ground.

Ryan was paralyzed. His captor's grip loosened with shock. The spectators stared, a little wary. Had they not expected this? Ignorant fools. Butch alone was unswayed by his actions.

Just as Ryan had feared, dreaded, Troy had taken the fall for him. _No. No. NO!!! _His worst nightmare had come true.


	15. Chapter 15: Reaching the Breaking Point

**A/N: **Ryan fights for his love. I continue to be a pathetic excuse for a human being. I own nothing except the evil gang, and I wish I didn't own them.

Chapter 15: Reaching the Breaking Point: The Drama Club Co-president Finally Loses Control

Unfathomable anger heated his innards. His blood boiling, Ryan Evans saw red. His chest heaved with abhor as he had never felt it. Hate. HATE. "You bastard…" He spoke in a low, trembling tone. The blond clenched his delicate fists. Seething. Livid. A cry of detest swelled within him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" He screamed.

Wariness grew among the one-called Butch's flunkies. "Oh, man." Some muttered. "The fag is _really _pissed!"

"His eyes, man!" One whispered anxiously. "Look at his eyes!!"

Ryan's captor backed off. "Whoa, Butch! I-I don't like this, man. He's really, _really_ freakin' me out!"

"You scared of a fag?" Butch spat.

"You should be!" Ryan snarled. "You scumbag! You juvenile delinquent son of a bitch!!" He took a few steps closer, his blue eyes hardened into ice. For the first time in his life, the performer who had been abused by his peers his entire life, felt an urge, an undeniable impulse to inflict harm. Pain. To kill. He drew in ragged breath after ragged breath, and then, completely uncaring and unconcerned with the odds, becoming the embodiment of wrath, he struck out, his fist making a connection with flesh. He delivered a sharp uppercut to Butch's jaw, a sickening _crack _ringing out. The dark, oily male staggered thrown back by the force.

Before he could regain his bearings, Ryan was on him, unleashing his indefinable fury and loathing. He kicked Butch in the stomach, satisfied at the pained grunt, the fear in those dark eyes. His voice venom, Ryan cried, "This is for Troy, you asshole!"

Watching their leader pummeled to a pulp by gay boy, the lemmings fled sirens following their flight.

Butch pitifully dragged himself to his feet in a last ditch effort to evade the police and the promising punishment awaiting him in hell in the ice blue eyes of the co-president of East High School's Drama Club. When the scourges of humanity ran away to meet justice in the arms of the cops, Ryan's fury died. The rage melted away to unbearable sadness, and he ran to where Troy's body lay, limp and unmoving.

"Troy?" he called. "Troy?!" No response. He gathered the brunette male into his arms. "No. No. No! Don't do this! Come on!!" he plead. "Don't leave me, Troy. Please, don't leave me!!" Tears, hot like the anger that head fueled him but moments ago, welled in his eyes, softening their icy edge back to the sky shade of normalcy.

There was a soft groan. "Unh…"

Ryan looked up from his grief, desperate with hope. Frantic. Frenzied.

Troy's blue eyes opened, looking inquiringly upon his blond angel as he was held in his warm embrace. "Ryan…?"

"Troy!" Ryan's voice was strained, but he smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Reaching out and tenderly caressing the blond boy's pale, smooth face, the brunette was a bit surprised at the moisture streaking his porcelain cheeks. "You're crying."

"Yeah."

Slightly moving his head to look about, Troy noted, "They're gone."

"Yeah." Ryan confirmed. "They hurt you, Troy, so I had to kick Butch's ass."

Troy smiled weakly. "You saved me, Ry."

"No, Troy. You saved _me._" Ryan held Troy's hand to his face, treasuring the warmth of life that the limb retained as it rested lovingly on his cheek. "You saved me." He repeated. A few more tears spilled over, trickling down his cheeks and moistening Troy's appendage. Neither male paid it heed. His gaze flitting to Troy's wound, Ryan asked, "Does it hurt?"

Troy gasped, suddenly reminded of the injury. Now, both of them bore inflictions from _Butch. _ More than enough evidence to testify against him and have him locked up in prison. _Scum. Wretched piece of filth. _"…A little bit…"

More sirens. Simultaneously, the blond and the brunette turned to see emergency med vehicles pulling onto the premises. Several paramedics dressed in white outfits climbed out and began walking in their direction.

Relief breaking out on his face, Ryan looked to Troy, and told him in a soothing voice, "You're going to be okay, Troy. You're gonna be okay." The reassurance calming, Troy was lured back into the welcoming arms of a thick blackness, Ryan's voice echoing inside his head. _"You're going to be okay, Troy." _Closing his eyes, Ryan's relieved expression engrained in his mind, Troy sank into the black depths… allowing himself to be fully immersed.


	16. Chapter 16: Acceptance Earned

**A/N: **Title is self-explanatory. I own nothing.

Chapter 16: Acceptance Earned

_When Troy Bolton re-awoke, _he was laying in a room at the hospital, in a hospital bed, a warm weight on his stomach. He looked down to see this weight was his unearthly, angelically beautiful blond lover, and boyfriend of nearly a week, Ryan Evans. Ryan was laying his head on the golden boy of East High School's stomach, allowing his presence and support to be known. Breaking the stillness of the room, Troy said, "Hey, Ryan."

Instantly the male Evans twin and top theater boy looked up. "Hey. You're awake."

Ryan's weight gone, Troy sat up, grunting with recognition of, but choosing to ignore the pain that came with this action. "Yeah… So, I got shot, huh?"

The smaller, pale boy's blue eyes locked on his. "You took a bullet for me." He murmured, taken by such a notion.

Troy shrugged it off, smiling. "You would have done the same for me." One look into Ryan's eyes confirmed this.

"It wasn't anything serious." Ryan explained about Troy's gun inflicted ailment. "It went in you, and- thank god- didn't pierce or puncture anything. It was lodged, resting between your rib cage and left lung, so a small operation had to be performed to remove it." His tone was dethatched as he added, "I paid for it."

Troy nodded vaguely. It was obvious from the possible severity of his injury that never came to be, that he had a guardian angel looking out for him. Little did he know that Ryan Evans was considering that he too, had a guardian angel looking out for him. A brunette angel by the name of Troy Bolton.

Troy observed the melancholy expression of grief and guilt on Ryan's soft, boyish, almost effeminate face. "Hey." He reached out and took the other boy's hand to turn him away from his dark thoughts. "Don't make that face." Ryan put his eyes on Troy as the jock spoke. "I'm alright, Ryan. I'm not going anywhere."

"I almost lost you, Troy." Ryan whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I-I've grown so used to you… I don't know if I could live without you."

"Come here." Troy beckoned the blond boy to him, pulling his thin body gently against his dense frame and placing a kiss on his lips. Ryan returned the kiss. As the taller boy broke off, he murmured, "You're precious to me, Ryan. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again either, so that's why I did that. But I'm here now, and I'm gonna live. And so are you. No matter what." Troy dried Ryan's tears with his hands.

"You can't promise that." Ryan countered in a low voice.

"Yes I can. Just like you challenged fate herself in beating up those asses, and then telling me I was gonna be all right. I don't have any plans of dying unless _you're _right there beside me."

Ryan let out a sigh, seeing the sense behind Troy's words. "You're right." His lips formed a slight smile. "We're going to live."

"That's right." Troy affirmed. The two adolescents stared at one another, smiling lovingly as they sat on the hospital bed. For a few moments, that was what their world was composed of. Blue eyes full of affection, pleasant smiles, and the whiteness of the hospital.

The door clicked open. Their world's existence was finite. Ryan leapt off the bed, frightened that Troy would not be able to handle coming out once more, but Troy proved him wrong. His larger, tan complected hand grabbed the frail one, holding it tightly. He wanted Ryan at his side.

"Troy?" Troy recognized the voice as his father's . Coach Jack Bolton and his wife, Lucille, stepped into the tiny hospital room.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad." Troy greeted his parents.

Instantly, Mrs. Bolton was at her son's side. "Oh, honey! We heard what happened and we came as soon as we could."

"You alright, Troy?" The coach asked his child.

"I'm fine, dad." Troy wondered just how much his mother had "heard" of the situation. Did she know her son's life was nearly claimed protecting his boyfriend from gay-bashing ignorant spawns, and then saved by the very same blond boy standing next to him, feeling as though he was an alien, intruding upon a family moment he had no business seeing?

At last, the senior Bolton male acknowledged the theater boy's presence. "You're the Evans boy, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you saved Troy's life?"

This time the answer came not from Ryan, but from Troy. "Yes, dad." He stared directly into his father's eyes, his voice full and strong. "This gang was going to kill Ryan…. so I took that bullet for him." Troy watched his parents exchange horrified glances with one another. "…I saved his life… " He continued, "and Ryan saved mine. He called the cops and beat up the gang leader. He even paid to have that bullet removed. Ryan saved me."

Beside him, Ryan was rigid, ads if he would not accept credit for such a feat.

Mrs. Bolton's eyes softened with gratitude as they peered upon the blond boy solely responsible for preserving the life of her only son.

Troy knew the time had come. It was now or never. With Ryan's hand in his, he prepared for the leap off of a cliff that he could never return to the peak of. It was jump and be caught by a cushiony cloud of acceptance, love and happiness, or plummet until finally hitting the bottom of the black depths and becoming a mere shell, no longer housing a soul. Ryan sensed this stirring within him, this conviction. The basketball team captain felt the top theater boy squeeze his hand in reassurance.

_"Your life is in your hands, Troy." _Ryan's words of comfort from the other night came back to him, emboldening. Empowering. _"And whether or not your parents accept, or reject you, just know that we're here for you. Chad's here. Sharpay's here. I'm here. We're not going to leave you. We're not going to abandon you."_

Sitting straighter, Troy raised his chin a bit, letting his fears fall away. His life was in his hands. "Dad… mom. I've got something important to tell you." Without waiting for his parents to prompt what, Troy took the plunge. "I'm gay. I love Ryan, and he's my boyfriend." He braced himself, stiffening his muscles instinctively to prepare for cursing, yelling, hurled insults, and fists. Ryan seemed to be holding his breath.

None of it ever came.

"So that explains why you were so upset when he disappeared." Mrs. Bolton said knowingly. She glanced at her husband. "I always had that feeling, didn't you?"

Troy's eyes widened, as did Ryan's. The two boys exchanged looks of mingled bewilderment and relief. Gaping at his parents, Troy exclaimed, "You-You mean you're not mad?"

"Mad?" His mother echoed. "Of course not, honey. Your father and I are happy for you. I always said I never liked that Gabriella girl."

There were so many feelings running through Troy's body, he didn't know which one he should feel. He looked at Ryan, seeing the same enthusiastic confusion on the blond's pale face. "Dad?" Troy turned to his father. "What about you?"

"Troy. You and this boy risked getting really beat up for each other. You saved each other. Obviously you care about each other. How could I be mad at my son falling in love? If this kid-"

"Ryan." Troy chipped in.

"If Ryan makes you happy, Troy, then how could I say no? Besides," Coach Bolton broke into a grin. "he's the son of my rich friend from high school. If we get you two shacked up, this whole family is set!"

Troy gave his father a peculiar look. "Dad… we are _not _using Ryan for his family's money."

Jack Bolton, however, was apparently in another world, imagining the plethora of wealth and riches his family would be swimming in with his son and the son of the Evans family becoming unified. He swaggered over to Ryan and warmly patted his back. "Welcome to the family, son! So, what do you parents think about this?"

Ryan's blue eyes widened a bit nervously. "They were thrilled, sir." He squeaked, somewhat overwhelmed by all that had happened, yet Troy could see Ryan was thrilled as well, ecstatic that the athlete had his parents' acceptance and love in this critical, coming out stage in his life. And Troy couldn't blame the blond boy for being startled and slightly alarmed by his father. Right now, he himself was semi-freaked out by the wide grin spreading across the senior Bolton male's face.

"Call me Jack!" The coach offered excitedly. "Or dad."

"O-Okay," Ryan stammered, attempting a smile. "Mr. Bolton."

Turning back to his son, Jack Bolton murmured inquiringly, "So, Troy, was this the "someone special" you had over?"

A soft red hue appeared on Troy's tanned face. "Yeah. Why?"

"Did you two do… you know, whatever it is you kids call it nowadays… get physical? Make love? Do it?"

"Daaa-ad!" Troy groaned.

Ryan put a hand to his face in an attempt to conceal the crimson shade his pale skin took on.

Troy's face was red as well. _Why do my parents have to be so concerned with my relationships?! _ He pondered exasperatedly.

"Well he _is _cute, honey." Mrs. Bolton defended her spouse before her son. Crossing the floor to where Ryan stood, she felt the thin-framed blond's shoulder. "He is thin, though." She discerned. "He could use some fattening up."

"Mom!" Troy cried, mortified at his parents' behavior. He cast a look at Ryan, who shrugged empathetically. Both of them realized in that moment that wonderful and thrilling as it was to have their blessing, support, and acceptance in something you did, and no matter how much you loved them, parents and relationships simply did not mix.

**A/N:** So, unexpected reactions, huh? Poor Troy. Next chapter; the boys are back in school. Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17: 2 Weeks Later Schoolwide

**A/N: ** This chapter contains Martha bashing, oral sex, and homophobic views. If you read ahead it's by your own discretion. Flame me if you dare. After all, this IS M-rated.

Chapter 17: 2 Weeks Later; School Wide Coming Out

While Troy Bolton was house-ridden in a manner of speaking due to his gun-inflicted injury, Ryan Evans was right there with him the whole week.

"I've already been missing for six school days. Shar'll be fine without me for five more."

"And you won't get in trouble?" Troy had asked. "You know like with Sharpay, your parents, Ms. Darbus, or anything?"

Ryan had laughed at this. "No. My parents don't care about my attendance. If I were in your position, my mom would have me stay at home for at least three weeks to administer some motherly TLC. As for the school, I think they can wait just a it longer before getting the "devastating news" that their "beloved fag" is back from the dead. Besides," he added with a devious, suddenly responsible look at his lover "the doctor _specifically _said no playing basketball, and _someone _has to make sure you follow the doctor's orders."

Troy laughed. "You really _are _like a house wife!"

Ryan smiled. He would take that as a compliment. "I try." He replied, then both of them burst into laughter. The drama club co-president held true to his word, however, and made sure Troy stayed faithfully indoors.

Mrs. Bolton was quite impressed. Her son had only ever dated two people, Gabriella Montez, a girl, and now Ryan, whom was so mild-mattered, courteous, neat and in fashion, it almost seemed odd to refer to him as a guy. After speaking to his mother, Mrs. Derby Evans and finding out how close he was to the females in his family, cousins, aunts, especially his mom and sister, it was easy to see why. The change in Troy's grooming habits because Ryan had entered his life was also rather drastic. With Gabriella, he threw on whatever was lying around, brushed his teeth, slipped on his shoes and went out the door. Now that Ryan was in his life, Troy dressed nicely in button down shirts, well matching clothing, and even combed his naturally unkept hair. Even Coach Bolton had to agree that it was a nice change, although he missed Troy both at school on the court and at home. Mrs. Bolton had never seen her son so apt and eager to stay indoors and out of harm's way except when Ryan came around. Then, they spent their time talking, singing, and doing other things that, as a mother, she knew her son would prefer if she remained oblivious to them.

One of these things was making out, another was jerking each other off, and a third was the activity they were currently engaged in. As a mother who knew how embarrassed her son and his boyfriend could get, she chose to pretend she did not hear what they thought they were doing in solitude.

Ryan sat with his back to the wall, his shirt partially unbuttoned at the waist region, his jeans undone and pooling around his ankles, his boxers resting on top of them. His blue eyes were closed tightly, his fingers tangled in Troy's hair. He clenched the thick strands in fervor, letting out a moan.

Because of his injury, Troy was not permitted to partake in activities requiring much physicality from him. Ryan reminded him of this, but he _insisted_ on seeing the blond receive some sort of payment, reward for all that he had done. Not only had he saved his life, but the male Evans twin had been offering him relief for pent up hormones, and Troy could admit that Ryan was capable of some serious tongue action, and Troy wanted to return the favor, even though he was not quite as experienced.

Ryan yelped continuously, "Oh! Ohhhhh!" as if he was being subjected to pain, but Troy knew he was squirming, maddened by the jolts of pleasure that wracked his body. The theater boy's last sensical thought was, _Oh, I hope Mr. and Mrs. Bolton won't be too mad at all these stains on Troy's bed sheets!_

Sharpay Evans paced the floor in her living room sized pink walled sleeping quarters, waiting for her twin to answer his cell phone. "Come _on, _Ryan! Pick up already!" she quipped, becoming flustered as more time elapsed without an abrupt pause in the ringing of her brother's cell phone. She would prefer to her the song, Lucas Grabeel's "You Know I Will" from "The Fox and the Hound 2", than the noise of an electronic trilling. Other than her own irritated remarks and mutterings, that was all she heard for about fifteen minutes. She was preparing to leave her brother a harsh message, but at last, he saved himself an ear scalding, and his sister the trouble by answering.

"Hello…?" Ryan spoke into the receiver, his voice daze and breathless. In the background someone else, most likely Troy, gasped out in a husky voice between pants, "Who…who is it?'

"It's Shar, I think." Ryan answered.

"'You think'?!" Sharpay cried. "Of course it's me, you big dummy! What the heck are you and Troy doing over there, fucking the brains out of each other's heads?!"

"No!" Ryan's tone was slightly shrill. "Troy's not in any condition for that! He would get hurt, you know that, Shar!"

"Well, then what were you doing that made you take fifteen minutes to answer your freaking phone, Ryan?!"

"We were… busy." The male told his twin in a sedate voice.

On her end, Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I knew it."

"Well Troy has to stay preoccupied indoors!" Ryan offered, defending both his hormones and his brunette lover's. "I take full responsibility for any injuries he may accumulate, and acting like a jerk. I'm sorry, Sis."

The blond female sighed. Ryan was rather naïve, and since he was the younger twin, more nubile and innocent than her to things, so she supposed, she'd cut him some slack. "Look, cutie-pie, as wonderful as it is that super hot Troy Bolton has taken notice of your adorableness and is now your love mate, I feel like you've forgotten about me. Having a darling boyfriend is no excuse to ignore and neglect your twin sister!"

To most people, this would have sounded like a ridiculous façade to earn attention. Ryan, however, discerned that although Sharpay was exaggerating things just a bit, he had been a bit of an ass, lately, he wasn't even with his own family for Thanksgiving! "I'm sorry, Sis." He repeated. "I'm not trying to "ignore and neglect " you. It's just that I've been so busy with Troy."

"I know, dear brother." Sharpay said loftily. "You've gotten yourself caught up in the "boyfriend craze". It looks as though the four of us, you, Troy, me and Zekie will have to double date some time after Troy comes out of the closet to his basketball robots. You're forgiven."

Ryan could not hide the relief in his voice as he exclaimed earnestly, "Thank you, Shar!" he was glad to have such a person as his sibling. Sharpay had her quirks, such as being really self-centered, and always wanting what was best for her, but she and Ryan had always been there for each other, accepting one another's faults in a way that no other could. She only harshly ordered her brother around because she was extremely protective of him, after all. "You're the best!"

Sharpay smiled to herself, warmed with pride. "I know!" she stated. "Now, while you and Troy were _conveniently _absent from East High, I talked to Kelsi and Ms. Darbus and proposed something _very _special for the two of you. Call it a special performance for your going public."

Ryan's eyes widened, shining with wonder and awe. "You arranged a show for us?!" He gasped.

"I know, I'm the best!"

"What an amazing idea! I am soooo proud to call you my sister."

"What can I say?" Sharpay asked with a rather phony display of modesty. "Nothing is too good for my little brother and his boyfriend. Is Troy up for it?"

Ryan turned to Troy, his blue eyes gently inquiring. "What do you say, Troy? Are you in?"

Troy smiled, putting his hand in Ryan's. "I'm in!" He declared.

"Great!" Sharpay's inflection was thrilled, though controlled. "I managed to talk Danforth into this, too."

"Chad's helping?" Ryan asked with a small smile.

"Yes, Danforth, Taylor, and Gabriella all agreed to help."

"Gabriella?" Both males chorused in surprise.

"Yes." Sharpay answered again, somewhat annoyed with this interrogation. "Zeke and that other boy, Cross are in on it as well."

Troy smiled at Ryan. "It looks like we're all in this together once again."

"What did you expect?" Ryan playfully nudged the brunette, adding with a minute laugh, "That's how you Wildcats work."

Troy nudged him back. "Hey."

"Alright." Sharpay broke into their affectionate teasing. "Listen up, you two. Here's the plan."

Ryan and Troy leaned in, listening closely.

Four adolescents stood in front of East High School that following Monday. Troy Bolton, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, and Chad Danforth. Ryan and Troy stood hand in hand, readying themselves to enter the school building, Chad on Troy's opposite side, Sharpay on Ryan's. The blond female also held her brother's hand. Sure, she had a reputation as an "Ice Queen" to uphold, but her brother needed a support team so his first relationship would not fall apart.

Chad didn't care if he seemed like "less of a jock" by supporting Ryan and Troy. They were his friends, and living up to stereotypes was pushed to the back of his mind as shielding these two from other people's ignorance took its place. _Besides, _he reminded himself, _Taylor's not into stupid, stereotypical jocks anyway._

"You guys ready?" He inquired looking to Troy and Ryan who nodded with firm determination.

"Ready, man." Troy replied. "Let's do this." Like a unit, the four adolescents entered through the heavy front doors. Students in the hallways fell silent.

"Troy!' One male gasped. "Troy Bolton and the Evans fag?!"

"No way!" Several cheerleaders mouthed, including Martha Cox, a former brainiac who found a love for hip-hop dancing as well as took an interest in Ryan over the summer.

"Hey, Ryan!" Martha jeered in a mocking tone. "First you're gay, then you turn Troy into a pansy?!"

Ryan, basically born into this sort of torment, stared ahead unblinkingly. Troy who was not accustomed to this form of treatment, followed Ryan's example after shooting the stocky brunette girl a glare from his blue eyes.

A shudder went through the cheerleaders. Troy Bolton had never detested them before.

"Shove it up your ear, "Cox-sucker"!" Sharpay retorted without even looking at the other female. She and Ryan both had a fond hatred of cheerleaders in their short, skimpy clothing, garnishing nearly every straight male in school's attention.

Immediately, rumors began flying. "I thought queer boy died!"

"Maybe Bolton, him, and his sister staged it."

"I'll bet he paid Troy to date him!"

"They're probably all banging each other."

"Evans has himself a boy toy."

"Troy Bolton plays for the other team."

"No wonder he ditched Gabriella."

'Too much of a pussy for pussy Bolton?"

Chad flipped a few jocks on the track team making obscene gestures off. Zeke Baylor trotted up on the other side of Sharpay like an obedient puppy.

"They buggin' you, Sharpay?" He asked.

"No, Zekie." Sharpay answered. "We're fine."

The four, plus Zeke, made it through the onslaught of vicious comments, and some squealing girls, a few horribly angered, but most delighted at the sight of two hot guys dating each other.

"I _totally _want that in my yearbook!!" One junior gushed to her friends who nodded rapidly their consent, flushing bright red in joy.

Taylor McKessie, Chad's girlfriend and the president of the Chemistry club, and her best friend, Gabriella, caught up with them at the door to Ms. Darbus' homeroom.

"So, Chad," Taylor gave him a warm, almost proud smile, "I see you really aren't a gay basher."

"I told you." Chad stood a little straighter.

Troy and Ryan looked on, smiles of amusement on their faces.

"You did." Taylor nodded affirmatively. With an aside look at Gabriella, she turned back to Chad, "So… how about a date five p.m. this Friday, Mr. Tolerance?"

Chad broke into a grin. "Five p.m. this Friday sounds good to me."

"Great. I'll pick you up." Taylor told him. "See ya." She and Gabriella filed into the drama teacher's classroom.

"Yep." Chad repeated with a dry, curt tone to his voice. "_I _would have offered to pick _you_ up on Friday, but I don't have a car."

"Cheer up, dude." Troy said to his friend with a smile. "Someday you'll have a hot rod worthy of taking Taylor for a ride."

"Yeah." Chad muttered in a tart voice, trudging into the classroom.

"If it makes you feel any better, Chad," Ryan piped up, speaking for the first time. "I don't own a car, either. I probably don't even know how to drive one."

"Ah, Mr. Bolton! Mr. Evans!" Ms. Darbus' authorative, dynamic voice resonated as she addressed the two adolescents responsible for the stirring up of the student body. "How _kind _of you to finally decide to grace us all with your presences." Her gaze focusing on their intertwined hands, then on Ryan, she adjusted her spectacles interestedly. "Welcome back, Ryan."

A confident sweeping gaze cast over his peers, Ryan gave the elderly woman a nod. "Thank you. It's good to be back." Troy leaned in, naturally kissing the blond male's cheek in parting before they took their separate seats. Every member of the class, except Chad, Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella and Ms. Darbus took notice of this, some with curiosity, others surprised, and others still, disgusted.

As Troy took his seat, he passed by Gabriella, who stiffened, avoiding his gaze. Jason Cross shuffled into class a few seconds after the bell rang. "I'm not late, Ms. Darbus!" The raven haired, brown-eyed athlete exclaimed.

"Jason Cross." Ms. Darbus brought her withered hands together. "Perhaps you'd like to explain to the class _why_ you weren't late?"

"Ma'am!" Kelsi, a quiet, studious brunette composer's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Kelsi?" Ms. Darbus turned to one of her prized pupils.

"Jason wasn't late because he was in the auditorium preparing for the performance Thursday night."

"I see." Ms. Darbus re-adjusted her eyeglasses. "Jason, take your seat."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jason quickly scurried to his seat, shooting the girl who had saved his hide a look of gratitude. "Thanks, Kels."

"Don't mention it." Kelsi whispered in return, a small smile forming on her lips as her cheeks darkened slightly.

"Well," Ms. Darbus began, "now that all of you are finally here, I may address some important matters. _First _of all, I would like to point out, if you are not _already _aware, that your classmates Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans are now an item. The minor show of "public display of affection" or "PDA", as you children refer to it, gave it away."

Ryan felt his face become hot with embarrassment, and several of his classmates turned to stare at him in confoundment. There were a few minor laughs, some of it from Chad as if to teasingly serve as a reminder that he had told them so.

"I would like to point out," The drama teacher resumed, "that there is no prejudice in theatre. We do not judge a student because of their sexual orientation. A good actor is not based off of whom he or she is attracted to, but how they act." Her gaze hardened as she stared through the lenses at her students. "It would be best for all of you if you keep this in mind, because there shall be absolutely no discrimination, or gay bashing of any sort going on in _my_ classroom. Mr. Bolton and Mr. Evans are your peers, and as long as they're in this room, or the halls of the theatre, they shall be treated as such. Are we clear?"

Neither Troy, nor Ryan had come into class expecting such a level of support from Ms. Darbus. It was a wonderful surprise. And as there were murmurs of "Yes, Ms. Darbus" and Troy and Ryan stared, smiling gleefully and optimistically at the members of their support group, and one another, they realized maybe coming out was not such a bad thing after all.

**A/N: **So there you have it. This tale is not over yet though. Next chapter, Troy and Ryan officially come out to the entire school. As always, stay tuned. Thank you to ALL of you for reading this and sticking with me. It's because of all of you that I have a name in the glorious world of Tryan fanfictions.


	18. Chapter 18: This Is Me

**A/N: **This upcoming musical bit was inspired by the works of many others before me in the Tryan world and I would like to give my thanks on behalf of all of the Tryan authors both old and new. YOU GUYS RULE!!! I would also like to say that even though I took artistic liberty and changed the lyrics of the first verse so that they would fit the scenario being played out, I DO NOT have the rights to the song "This Is Me", from Camp Rock. They are © of Disney.

Chapter 18: This Is Me

_Thursday, December 11__th__ rolled around. _This was the scheduled date for Sharpay's scheme to be put into action.

The nine teenagers in on the plan, plus Ms. Darbus, managed to get word around the school of the performance, and by six fifty-nine that evening, the auditorium was packed with Troy's parents and Ryan and Sharpay's in the front row to cheer their courageous children on. East High Principal, Dave Matsui, stepped up to take the microphone. There was some shrill feedback as he spoke into it. "Thank you all, students and parents for making the trip out here tonight. Never before in East High School's history have such events occurred as the ones that did during this most unusual week. Two of our students have surpassed boundaries and standards of society and are now a couple. With the help of their close friends, and the Drama Club, they are able to be here tonight, and share their love for each other with you." There were some puzzled, disgruntled murmurings from the audience. "With the help of some imaginative creativity," Principal Matsui resumed, "East High School is proud to present these two indomitable, fearless young men in the hopes that thy may inspire you."

More anxious whispering. _Men?_

Gleefully, Ms. Darbus smiled to herself. "I couldn't have said it better myself." She remarked.

Behind the curtains, Kelsi Nielson stood with the two performers, Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans. "This is it you guys." This is what all their hard work and rehearsals would amount to. "Go out there and make them feel inspired."

Troy smiled weakly. "Thanks, Kels."

Spotting his boyfriend's uncertainty, Ryan, the veteran performer, took the other boy's larger hand into his. His sky blue eyes sparkled with unwavering confidence, and he smiled tenderly. "We can do this, Troy."

Resolve strengthened, Troy squeezed the blond's hand. "I know we can."

The lights dimmed and the auditorium grew dark. Amateur as he was, Troy knew this was his cue. He walked onto the stage, seemingly alone to the audience, meeting the hot illumination of the spotlight. When he reached center stage, he halted, turning to face the crowd of his peers that exchanged simultaneously amused and puzzled glances at the sight of the ultra-popular golden boy. Sensing Ryan's silent but strong presence, her ignored these glances, allowing the musical introduction and accompaniment selected by Kelsi and Jason to count him in before he began singing his tell-all. This was his moment of truth.

_I've always been the kind of guy_

_That hid the real me_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_About my reality_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know_

With that, the overhead lights came on, lighting up the rest of the stage and revealing Ryan Evans standing next to Troy Bolton. Troy took one look into Ryan's dazzling, electrifying blue eyes, and felt a burst of confidence. His voice swelled out magnificently.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be-_

_Now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

He turned back to look at Ryan, who smiled encouragingly. That's right. _This is where I belong. _Troy told himself. _Onstage next to beautiful, blond selfless, angelic, my lover, Ryan Evans._

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

His part done for the moment, Troy moved aside to let Ryan take center stage. The blond flashed his brunette jock boyfriend a proud, loving smile before singing melodiously in his alto-tenor pitched, seraph-like voice.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life _

_Where you're the shining star_

Ryan was so heartfelt, so majestically beautiful, his mother had tears in her eyes.

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

Troy resumed his chorus.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be-_

_Now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me!_

A stunned silence came over the audience. As a rock intro counted him in, Ryan back trotted across the stage in time to the rhythm of the beat. He began singing the chorus of another song entirely, t hat complimented Troy's, completing it, and serving as a wonderful duet piece. _Just like Troy and me. _He recollected. _Two halves, completely different, that blend together, making a perfect whole._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Beginning to dance his way back to Troy, he heard his voice grow tremulous with raw, pure emotion. Kelsi and Jason had really match made a miracle combination with this song. In all his life, he could never recall becoming more emotional than he now was while singing this song. It was so true. Troy, back in their junior year after Christmas Break, when the jock, along with new girl, Gabriella Montez were vying for the roles in the musical Ryan and Sharpay would normally obtain and the blond first became aware of the brunette's singing talent, had always produced a profound effect on the male Evans twin using only his voice. For weeks after the Winter Musical, 'Twinkle Towne", Ryan would hear Troy's voice in his head while alert and asleep. Calling his name. Tempting him. Troy's voice lingered in his thoughts, driving him on. Hypnotic. Mesmerizing, enchanting. He had penned the lyrics for the song, "Everyday", in the hopes of someday reaching out to the golden boy and letting him know just how he felt. Now, at last, he was getting the chance.

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

By this point, he had reached Troy and with their free hands that were not holding microphones, they held hand, their fingers interlocked. Together, the two boys sang, intense emotion in their voices as they blended beautifully.

_I gotta find you!_

_This is real,_

_This is me! _Troy cried.

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be-_

_Now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me!_

Troy held out the word, "me", while Ryan simultaneously continued the chorus. The whole time, they never took their blue-eyed gazes from one another.

_Now I've found who I am_

Troy's voice rejoined Ryan's, taking the melody while the theater boy he loved sweetly sang the harmony in a breaking voice.

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Ryan picked up his chorus once again while Troy repeated those three, boundlessly meaningful words.

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me, yeah!_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_The reason that I'm singin'_

Again, their amazing voices came together, melding and complementing for the piece's big finale. They had absolutely and utterly captivated the audience, leaving it spellbound.

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Applause erupted from all around them, but Troy and Ryan's attention lingered on one another as they smiled, then passionately embraced one another. Ryan's sky blue eyes sparkled with warmth, and love and a hint of pride. Troy's eyes, blue like an ocean, reflected the adoration he felt as he basked in the blond boy's loving gaze. At last, hand in hand, they turned toward their audience.

Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, Zeke, and the Bolton and Evans parents stood up, leading the applause. Several other audience members retained their prejudice, remaining judgmental and un-applauding.

The brunette and blond were undaunted. Their hands still locked, they simultaneously bent over to take their bows. Behind the stage curtains, Jason grinned broadly, flashing his friends a thumbs up, and Kelsi gave the talented males a smile.

Chad raced onstage, trailed by Sharpay and Zeke who followed her, and Taylor, followed by Gabriella.

"You guys were awesome!" Chad exclaimed, pulling Taylor close by wrapping an arm around her.

"Thanks, man." Troy smiled at his best friend, still slightly panting, but flooded with exhilaration at all the support he and Ryan were receiving.

"Thank you, Chad." Ryan blushed slightly as he accepted the compliment.

"Ditto." Taylor put in with a smile at both her boyfriend and the other two boys. "You guys did great! Going public with something like that tales real bravado."

"Troy."

The brunette jock and the blond theater boy both turned to the owner of that quiet, childish female voice, Troy speaking her name, "Gabriella."

The petite, dark haired, dark skinned girl shyly stepped forward. "Troy, I'm sorry about what happened on Thanksgiving. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." Gabriella looked up, her brown eyes teeming with remorse. "I was just really upset…."

Troy and Ryan exchanged a glance.

"But…" She went on, "you were right. We never really loved each other. We were better off- all of us- when we were just friends. I don't want any hard feelings between you and me, Troy, or us, Ryan, so I apologize. I'm _really _sorry… and I hope we can still be friends."

Ryan felt almost guilty. Troy had the same look in his eyes. The taller boy gave a nod. "Of course."

"You're forgiven." Ryan told her. "Everyone gets upset and says things they don't mean.'

Visible relief spread across Gabriella's face. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled, her cheeks reddening a little. "Oh, thank you! Thank you both for understanding!"

Preoccupied with Troy and Gabriella, Ryan had not been anticipating his sister running up behind him and pulling him into a hug. "Shar!" He exclaimed.

"Good job, Ry!" She praised. "Not as good as me, of course but you and Troy were fantastic up here."

"Thank you, Sis." Ryan turned around and tightly hugged his shorter sibling. "For everything."

Sharpay smiled. "You're welcome, little brother."

The applause continued, and Troy and Ryan both turned back to their audience, dipping down for one last bow.

"Way to go, Troy!" Coach Bolton hollered.

"We're proud of you, son!" Mr. and Mrs. Evans called up to Ryan.

Troy faced his angelic blond lover, softly caressing him with a loving gaze that Ryan mirrored. "This is me, Ry." He murmured.

"I know." Ryan whispered. "This is me, too, loving Troy Bolton." Letting any remaining inhibitions slide away into oblivion, the two boys kissed on that stage under the glow of the spotlight. This was real. This was now. This was perfection. This was where they truly belonged. At last, they had discovered themselves with the aid of one another.

**A/N: **It's not over yet!!


	19. Chapter 19: Right Here, Right Now

**A/N: **For this chapter, I created a medley using two songs that you might recognize from HSM3: Senior Year…. Which means that they are not mine. Troy and Ryan voice their insecurities about what the future holds for their relationship while on their first official date. I own nothing.

Chapter 19: Right Here, Right Now

_The Friday the week after their coming out was a special day for Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans. _Troy grinned to himself as the thought of how absolutely perfect their two names sounded together came to him. Ryan himself became a bit giddy as well. _Our names _do _have chemistry. _He pointed out to himself within hishead._ I have to admit, it's definitely an improvement on Troy and Gabriella. _

Troy was someone who prided himself on keeping his promises, and although it was not necessarily an "official" promise, he had told Ryan that he wanted to do things right with him. On the preceding Wednesday, he came up to Ryan while the blond theater angel was chatting with his sister and, with a good two thirds of the student body standing as witness, he asked Ryan Evans out on what would come to be his first date.

Ryan could recall a sticky, intoxicating feeling overpowering his senses. He could have floated through the hallways if he chose to. This feeling of joy was so immense, he nearly swooned, struggling to give a muffled, "Yes!!"

Sharpay had given Troy a look with her brown eyes that implied a dark fate lying in store and many years of hellish torment waiting ahead for the brunette jock that crushed her sensitive brother's heart. Troy met that look, his blue eyes calm and un-intimidated. Then, Friday December 19th, he arrived at the expansive, extravagant home of the wealthy Evans family at seven o' clock, picking up the teenage male that boy that name as promised.

As usual, Ryan was dressed for the occasion in a cloudy white dress shirt and dark blue jeans belted up on his elegant form. Troy also tried hard to dress in a dapper fashion, wearing a royal blue polo under a black dressy jacket and light blue jeans. It managed to snag a glance of hardly concealed interest from Ryan.

The blond male commented, his cheeks reddening, "You look nice, tonight, Troy."

"Thank you. So do you, Ry."

Ryan smiled, as did Troy, pleased by the compliment. The male Evans twin had a curfew of midnight. Troy considered this lenient. His parents unanimously set his curfew as ten-thirty. He had to beg his parents to let him stay out late with his boyfriend. Since it was a rather reasonable request, his parents permitted it, on the condition that he had to be back by twelve sharp unless staying at Ryan's house, in which case he would have to call first.

At the notion of this being lenient, Ryan had laughed. "Midnight lenient Troy? Sharpay gets to stay out until two! Three if I'm with her. There are always a bit more upsides to being a "daddy's girl" as opposed to a "momma's boy". Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

"Hey," Troy laughed. "both my parents coddle me and love me to pieces and you don't see m having that much freedom."

"They care about you, Troy." Ryan lowered his voice. "My parents care, but they just can't be there like yours. That's the downside to being rich. Sure, we have all those butlers and selfish cow maids as live in hired help… but basically Shar and I are alone. Other than our pets and boyfriends, we're all each other has."

Troy felt bad. He had always been afraid of Sharpay, viewing her as nothing more than the popular, but incomprehensive "Ice Queen" of the school hallways who had a frightening, nausea inducing fascination with him. Zeke and Ryan were the only people to really get to know and understand the real Sharpay Evans. Now that Troy was dating Ryan, he was able to catch a real glimpse of the blond female, and saw that she was not the "Ice Queen" that everyone made her out to be, but a girl extremely spoiled by her parents, and therefore expecting to always get what she wanted when she wanted it, and was superfluously and excessively overprotective of her brother, who she saw as more naïve to the ways of the world, in a dictatorial, domineering manner. It seemed to Sharpay that the only way she could preserve Ryan's seraph-like beauty and innocence was by ordering him around and keeping him away from people whom she considered a threat to him, and thought of as capable of and fully exerting their ability to enact harm upon his frail, slender body. Seeing the real story made him feel absolutely terrible for ever misjudging the blond drama queen sister of the love of his life. She truly cared about her brother, just in the manner one might care for a lost puppy without viewing it as having its own thoughts, feelings and opinions.

No matter what people might think, and despite her somewhat abusive and manipulative characteristics, Ryan loved his fraternal twin whom he had been a second shadow to for so long, even as their paths split up. She had Zeke. He had Troy. _But we'll always have each other. _He told himself. _She's my sister, and we're bound by blood to each other, so no matter where we go, we'll always be together, I just know it._

When at last they arrived at their destination, a grassy field outside city limits where the stars were in such excess, they seemed to stretch for infinity and touch the earth, Troy picked up on Ryan's thoughts. "Thinkin' about the future, Ry?"

The blond nodded.

"I know. The future is a big, scary place." The brunette jock murmured.

"All our friends and us…. People we thought we'd be with forever… Our senior year's barely started and already our paths are diverging."

"It's not fair." It proved to be semi-amazing how they could finish one another's thoughts.

"Yeah." Ryan inputted. "You're right, Troy. Sometimes it doesn't seem fair."

"That's why we can't think about the future right now." Troy reminded his boyfriend. "I almost lost all my friends over the summer because I was so focused on my future." Ryan stared up at him, his eyes reflecting deep sympathy. Wrapping his arm around the smaller male, Troy lead him out of the vehicle, and together, they sat side by side, staring at the luminescent twinkling glory of the millions of beautiful stars in the blackness of the night sky. "Let's live in the glory of the present."

Ryan gave another nod, allowing Troy's words to soothe and pacify him as he leaned into the other male's bodily strength and warmth.

Gently, Troy began to sing to him in his rough tenor-baritone voice that to Ryan, had a beautiful, bewitching essence to it on this night surrounded by the heavenly lights of the stars.

_Mm yeah, yeah_

_Can you imagine _

_What would happen_

_If we could have _

_Any dream?_

_I'd wish this moment_

_Was ours to own it_

_And that it _

_Would never leave_

_Then I would thank that star_

_That made our wish come true_

_Oh yeah_

'_Cause he knows that where you are_

_Is where I should be too_

Ryan looked from the stars, then into Troy's eyes that reflected their light. Filled with love and longing, he too sang of his conflicting emotions. As much as he agreed with Troy, they couldn't have done so much to let a silly little thing like distance and time eat at the unbreakable bond they had forged… right? His voice was unearthly beautiful in the cool emptiness of the night, making it absolutely clear that, for the moment it was simply them and he star filled sky.

_I've got a lot of things_

_I have to do_

_All these distractions_

_Our future's comin' soon_

_We're being pulled_

_A hundred different directions_

_But whatever happens_

_I know I've got you_

_You're on my mind, you're in my heart_

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_We'll be all right_

_Even if we're miles apart_

_Right here, _Troy sang

_Right now_

_I'm lookin' at you _

_And my heart loves the view_

"_Cause you mean everything_

Ryan countered him with his soulful melody:

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

_You know it's true_

_I just wanna be with you_

Then, the two boys' voices swelling in the night, they snag each other's chorus, the chemistry they had in their names and with each other present in the magnificent way their pitches blended.

_All I wanna do_

_Is be with you, be with you_

_There's nothin' we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you, only you_

_Right here, I promise you somehow _

_That tomorrow can wait _

_For some other day to be_

_But right now there's you and me_

As their last notes dwindled out, Troy and Ryan leaned in so close to one another, their foreheads rested against each other and their noses nearly touched. Ryan found himself wishing for nothing more than to fall into the oceanic pools of Troy's blue eyes and drown in their depths, but as Troy said, they were going to live and together face what ever came their way.

"You cold, Ry?" Troy asked, breaking the silence.

"Kind of." Ryan replied.

Troy slipped out of his jacket, and draped it over himself and his boyfriend like a blanket. "There you go."

"Thank you." The blond could feel his innards melting. _I wish life could be like this everyday. _He reflected. …_Wait. Everyday. _"Troy."

""Yeah, babe?"

"The song that you and Gabriella sang, "Everyday", "

"Yeah?"

"You know that I wrote it, don't you?"

Troy smiled. "Yeah, I do. And I always thought it was a beautiful song that could only be written by someone as thoughtful and sensitive as you."

"Do you know why I wrote it, Troy?"

"No." The brunette shook his head. "I don't. Why?"

"I…" Ryan lowered his voice, a misty look coming over his blue eyes. "I wrote it about you… and us… and how that summer was supposed to be _our_ chance together." He averted his gaze, blushing red with embarrassment. "I know it sounds weird… but," Ryan turned to Troy, locking his sky blue eyes on the athlete's ocean blue. "I always wanted you to know, even if you never loved me, that I was thinking of you."

Troy gave him a quick searching look. When he spoke, his tone was tender, obviously moved by what his angel had to say. "That's _amazing_,Ry. No one has _ever _written a song about me before. Thank you."

Ryan's body melted into Troy's arms. After putting aloud the secret that only he himself had held for what felt to be too long, he lost the god-given ability to maintain control over his emotions. "Thank you, Troy!" He whispered. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Troy smiled once more. He figured that now served as the perfect time. There was no better opportunity. While Ryan's head was buried in his chest, Troy reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a chain of glinting silver that he slipped effortlessly around the smaller boy's slender neck.

Ryan's eyes widened in confusion as he felt the metal softly hit his collarbone. Troy's fingers brushing his flesh gave him Goosebumps. The jock fastened the clasp and the theater boy noticed a gleam of red that was strikingly familiar. Around his neck was the silver T pendant necklace that used to belong to Gabriella Montez. Now, it hung naturally around the neck of Ryan Evans. Ryan found himself rendered speechless.

"Consider it an early Christmas present Ryan. "Everyday" is your gift to me. That's my gift to you."

Tears welled, shining blissfully on the surface of Ryan's blue eyes. He was so full of joy, he felt his heart would explode. Ryan never expected to ever know such a feeling. It was truly unlike any other, and for him, it came only from Troy. He had found what he had been pining and searching for. Sweet love. "Troy…!"

The brunette merely smiled an understanding smile. "You're welcome, babe."

Ryan threw his arms around Troy, hugging him tightly. "I love you. I love you, Troy Bolton!" He whimpered, kissing the taller boy's neck up to his lips, then back down once more.

"I love you, too, Ryan Evans." Troy whispered, his linguistic skills decimating with the intense blaze of happiness Ryan had sparked within him. He kissed him back, his hands roaming over the paler Evans' twin's lithe torso. They took the make-out session back into Troy's light blue pick-up truck, realizing as their jeans started pressing in on swelled hormonal reactions that Troy would be spending the night at Ryan's.

Troy rammed his manhood powerfully into Ryan's tight buttocks one final time.

The blond performer let out a cry heightened by the intrinsic, emotional value of the moment. "Oh, Trooooooy!!!"

"Ryan!! Ryaaaaaaan!!!" The climax burst forth from both of their bodies before they fell limp, tangled up in Ryan's bed sheets. The male Evans twin flopped breathlessly onto his back, his golden boy boyfriend joining him there as they passionately took each other's lips and tongues.

"It was… even better this time." Troy remarked.

Ryan let out a content sigh of exhaustion, that dreamy expression of passion-induced, inebriated sedation returning to his face. He was becoming rather addicted to this dense fog that clouded his thoughts after making love and sharing his climax with Troy. Their bodies were in synch, Ryan's hips meeting Troy's arousal with every thrust. And even though they were rough, hard and arduous with their intimacy (they had almost knocked over a table in Ryan's bedroom with their eagerness to stoke the raging fire in their throbbing loins) they never bruised one another but for the love bites that decorated their throats.

"That's because," Ryan senselessly pointed out in response to Troy's comment, "we were making love rather than screwing around out of boredom."

Troy dotingly stared Ryan in the eyes. "It also helps if you're doing it with the one you love who saved your life."

Ryan blushed, falling momentarily silent. "You're right." He said after a moment, recalling his words when Butch and his lackeys were pursuing them, shooting at them all the while, and he and Troy had sought out protection in an abandoned department store until they could get help from the police. The brunette had taken the blond's hand and promised him that they would make it out, and Ryan had bitterly told him, "I sure hope so. It would be a shame to die after only making love to you once."

He instantly regretted the harshness of his words. He should be grateful that both of them were still alive to share he experience with each other, not bitching about their first time lacking in the romantic area. God, he could be so thoughtless!

"You were great tonight." He murmured in a sweet, tender inflection. "Really. I'm so sorry for coming off as an ass." Gently, he kissed the brunette, savoring his life, his love and his display of affection. "Having love made to me by the guy that I fell hard for and saved my life is the most amazing feeling in the world. I'm sorry I sounded like I didn't appreciate it." His chest burned with guilt. He had most likely hurt Troy's feelings, and after he had gone out of his way to make his first date unbelievably perfect as well.

Luckily, Troy was just as understanding as he was. "It's okay, Ry. I'm not mad. I know that pretty blond head of yours doesn't work right after I've banged the brains out of it." With a warm grin, he tousled his boyfriend's gelled blond hair.

Ryan blushed. "I won't deny it. It's the truth." He said with a light laugh. Then, rather abruptly, another realization hit him. 'Troy."

"Hm?"

"Weren't you supposed to call your parents?"

"Oh shit…!" Troy muttered, his blue eyes widening. In the heat of the moment, he had completely forgotten about informing his mother and father that he would be staying the night at his angelic lover's home. "Thank you for reminding me, Ry! You're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it." Ryan murmured with a small smile. This is how things were meant to be. _The future can wait, 'cause I've got somewhere else to be. Beside the one that I love and them right next to me. _Yes. He an Troy would face whatever the future brought their way, any obstacle side by side, but until that day came, as Troy said, they would live in the glory of right here, right now.


	20. Chapter 20: Never Changing Feelings

**A/N:** Two OCs are introduced in this chapter, one of which serves a very special purpose while Ryan is shopping for Christmas presents at the mall. Other than that, I must admit that, alas, I own nothing. 

**Warnings: **Look, if you haven't come to an understanding by now that this is slash…..! (Mimes strangling motions) 

Chapter 20: Never Changing Feelings Like the Ones I Have For You

_There was a blinding white flash and then the click of the shutter. _Ryan Evans blinked, attempting to clear the spots imprinted in front of his blue eyes. This was the fifth photo he had posed for, and he swore silently that these lingering spots would be permanent. It was natural for one to assume that, as an Evans, he would be used to having his picture taken numerous times. He wasn't. It wasn't that Ryan was un-photogenic, Troy, Sharpay, and Mrs. Evans would all forcefully argue that he was. No, it was just this had been his fifth picture that day, and the multicolored spots resulting from the succession of bright flashes proved to be rather nauseating.

He had posed for a picture with his mother, his sister, his family, his family plus his boyfriend of nearly a month, East high School basketball and sex god, brunette, blue eyed Troy Bolton, and, most recently, a picture of himself and Troy.

As the picture finished developing, Mrs. Evans took it into her hands, giving it a heartfelt look, her hand over her heart. "Oh, Ducky dear!" She cooed. "This is absolutely precious!!"

"It is?!" Ryan's eyes widened. He and his mother both wore matching red and white Christmas sweaters with glistening Christmas trees sewn on the left chest region, and the blond male wore a red and white cap to match. Sharpay was wearing a tight white sweater made of thin, almost see-through material. Gold hemmed the neck, and a gold present bow was sewn on her chest. Troy's sweater was green and white with a snowman on the chest region. He felt exceedingly awkward wearing it, but when Ryan jubilantly told him how "Absolutely adorable" the outfit looked on him, he decided he would keep it on.

Mr. Evans alone was he only one not in Christmas colors, but he still wore a sweater and made sure he was in the pictures.

At her mother's exclamation, Sharpay peered over in interest, a gleeful smirk lighting her features. "Oh Ryan, mother's right! This _is _precious!!"

"Let me see!" Ryan cried, suddenly empathizing with the elementary school child who had a teddy bear snatched from them during naptime by the class bully.

Hs mother relinquished the picture to her beloved son, no wanting to see him upset.

Upon sight of the photograph, Ryan felt his jaw drop open, hanging agape in shock. Troy inquisitively raised an eyebrow, wondering what had evoked such a reaction. In the photo in question, the smaller blond boy was seated on the taller brunette's lap, legs spread apart, straddling the athlete, facing him with his arms about his neck and a near desirous, lustful look on his face.

Troy glanced at the picture, then at Ryan's face, feeling laughter rise up in him. "Haha! Well Ryan, it looks like we all know what _you _want for Christmas!"

"H-Hey!" Ryan protested, his pale complexion taking on a deep crimson shade as he found his tongue once more.

"This would make a t_otally_ cute Christmas card!" Sharpay enthusiastically chirped with a devious look at her brother.

"It would not!" The blond male argued with his sister.

"Oh come on, Ry." Troy grinned, flicking the exasperated theater boy on the nose. "You're positively adorable. My parents would love this."

"Trooo-oy!" Ryan whined. "I look like a slut in this picture!" Mortified as he was at this prospect, he silently admitted that he rather liked the shot. The passion, the connection between himself and Troy was extremely evident and unmistakable. They truly loved one another, it was written in their body language, facial expressions, the way they spoke to each other in lowered, gentle voices. This was undeniable. The intimacy in the picture was worth rejoicing over even if he did seem to look like a whore in it.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

Ryan Evans smoothly turned on his heels where he stood, looking down to meet the robin's egg blue eyes of a sandy blond teenage boy.

Ryan held in a sigh. Another one of Sharpay's _many_ admirers. He had been dropped off at the mall by Sharpay to buy his parents Christmas presents. Troy would be arriving to pick him up at three. The blond had not been expecting anyone to approach him, so initially, he was caught off guard, especially since the person approaching him knew his individual name. With an attempt to be friendly, he put on a smile. "The one and only."

"Well, Ryan." The boy bashfully lowered his gaze, taking in a deep breath as if to reassure himself.

Ryan blinked. Was this kid afraid of him?

"I-I just thought I should thank you."

"Thank me?"

"I'm a junior at East High." The kid explained. "I found out I was gay my sophomore year, and over the summer, I fell in love with another guy. We hid it from our parents and everything was cool… but his parents found out, and his dad got really upset. I-I didn't want that to happen to me-so I didn't come out."

Ryan slowly gave a nod. He understood how hard it was for most boys and their parents when the coming out stage arrived. He and Troy both were extremely lucky to have been born to accepting parents and have supportive friends.

"When we got back to school," The sandy blond teenager continued, "my boyfriend started getting beat up… and- and I couldn't do anything. I just sat there and…. We-we broke up."

The older blond male bit his lip. He felt his heart lurch. "I'm sorry."

"I felt so horrible I-I wanted to kill myself… but then-" The younger boy's eyes brightened. "I saw you and Troy Bolton onstage. You sang to the whole school about your love for each other- and you weren't scared of what people would think! That's when I realized that I had screwed up. I-I told my parents I was gay and they were actually okay with it. Then, the next time someone tried to beat up my boyfriend, I intervened. I told him that I made a really big mistake and I was really sorry that I did that to the one I love… He forgave me and we're back together."

"That's great!" Ryan interjected. He was glad to hear this story had a happy ending.

"I owe it to you, Ryan. You and Troy showed me that you should never hide yourself from the world. You should be proud of who you re no matter what other people say."

_I helped him?! _Ryan wondered in amazement. A delighted smile spread across his full lips and warmth filled his thin frame. Finally his efforts to assist the GLBT community had prevailed. "Y-You're welcome. Glad we could be of help."

"You're a hero, Ryan. You and Troy." The boy said. "I never could have got him back without you." The sandy blond gestured to another boy, a dirty blond with a frail body. Both boys smiled at Ryan, and the older blond boy could sense a beautiful radiance sparkling within them.

_That's love. _He told himself. _That's the beautiful thing called love._

The younger boys looked into one another's eyes, joining hands. "Thank you." The sandy blond boy repeated, his robin's egg blue eyes full of gratitude. "Merry Christmas." With that, they turned and walked away, matching one another stride for stride.

Ryan was so captivated, he forgot how to speak for a moment. Realizing they were leaving, he called, "Merry Christmas!" after them.

The first boy turned back and waved.

"Who's that?"

The theater boy turned and found himself face to face with his jock lover, Troy Bolton. Was it three already? Troy walked over to Ryan and slid an arm around his shoulders, his blue eyes puzzled and an eyebrow quirked in inquiry.

Ryan turned to his boyfriend, a smile still branding his elegant, soft features. "You won't believe this, Troy, but those two boys thanked us."

"For what?"

The petite actor snuggled into the jock's coat fabric. "Helping them come out and stay together."

Troy's eyes darted from the disappearing juniors, back to his beautiful blond boyfriend. "Really?"

"Yep. The one boy I was talking to said we inspired him."

The brunette felt a smile spread across his face. "You're good at that."

"What?" Ryan murmured from his cozy position snuggled against his lover's chest.

"Inspiring people." Troy answered, kissing the blond boy's forehead. "You inspire me all the time."

Ryan smiled in spite of himself. "You're quite inspirational yourself, Captain Troy Bolton. How else do you think your team _always _wins when it counts?"

Troy laughed quietly. "You've got a point there, but most of that's their natural talent, you know."

Ryan let out a light laugh.

"Now come on, Ry. Let's go check out and get home. We don't want more "inspired" people spray painting my car." Troy gently urged his boyfriend toward the registers.

"Whatever you say, Troy."

Troy Bolton earnestly kissed at Ryan Evans' pale throat, the both of them grunting with the desire that boiled and churned in their stomachs, tingling over their flesh. A fire of passion coursed through their bodies. Moving down, Troy planted open-mouthed kisses on the smaller boy's trim, delicate pectorals, exposed through his unbuttoned dress shirt.

Ryan squirmed, his body heated with carnal relish as he felt Troy's hot breath on his growing-ever-more-sensitive-torso. "Troy!" He gasped before expelling a grunt, unable to restrain himself. It was so good. So wonderfully, perfectly good. "Trooooy!" The gasp became a cry, a moan of raw, heightened desire.

They thrusted their arousals together, setting a rhythm as the fire that was uniquely them raged; savoring the friction their needy members created when pushed together. Troy could hear himself grunting loudly, fueled by an insuppressible need. He wanted Ryan. Needed him so bad. Covering every visible area of Ryan's smooth, creamy flesh with kisses, Troy took notice of the fact that the scars Butch had left, the only unsightly, hideous blemishes on the blond's immaculate body were gone.

Ryan also observed that the entry wound of the bullet and surgical incision on Troy's abdominal area were nearly completely healed. "There's hardly a mark…!"

Troy gently traced Ryan's arm as if his touch was enough to break the limb irreparably. "I'm healing, so are you."

"Well…" Ryan gave a slight smile. "You know what they say. All wounds can heal in time."

Troy leaned in and lightly kissed the smaller boy's collarbone, satisfaction filling him as Ryan's lean muscle flexed with the gasp he emitted. The theater boy's slender fingers wound themselves in the jock's silky brunette hair. Nuzzling up Ryan's throat to his lips, Troy told him, "You have the most intoxicating smile…"

Closing his eyes, Ryan kissed Troy softly on the lips, then, opening his eyes, he murmured, "That's what everyone says." With those words, they broke apart, Ryan fumbling with his belt buckle once again. _ Damn it! _He swore silently. _Why do I always do this to myself?! _His fingers trembling, the blond male slid his zipper down, and undid his fly, becoming more eager to sate his hardened cock with every passing moment. Troy, already sliding his boxer shorts off, stared in wonder at the hold up. In spite of the situation, he found Ryan's struggle to rapidly extract his throbbing member from those suffocating jeans rather humorous. "For a sexually active teenager you really know how to seal yourself up."

Ryan gave a frustrated grunt in response.

The jock wouldn't change the male Evans twins' fashion sense for the world, however. He loved those tight jeans of Ryan's. _They show off his round ass and wonderfully huge dick. Thank you god for creating and letting Ryan discover tight clothing!_

Now that he was freed from his self-induced prison, Ryan lunged for Troy, straddling his waist.

"Oh!" Troy cried. "You want me?"

"What do you think?" Ryan growled. "Come here!" From his temporary position on top, the actor thrusted his erection into the brunette's. "OH!!" HE yelped.

"OH… hell yes!!" Troy moaned in relish.

Whimpering with his restrained hormones, Ryan kissed Troy hard, taking his tongue and giving him his before flopping down into his compromising position. Almost instantly, he was met with Troy's thrust of penetration. "Oh! Yes!!"

"Oh! Ryan! Yes!!" Troy thrusted again.

Ryan moaned wildly. "Harder! F-Faster!! Ohh yes!! Yeeees, that's it!! Oh, Troy!"

Troy moved his hips with a strength that only his love and lust for the boy taking each thrust with sharp ecstasy could evoke. It was so hot. It felt so good, so right he way their bodies fit and melded together. "Oh! Oh, Ryan baby, I love it when you say my name!" He gasped.

"Ohhhh, Troy!"

"Aah! Aahhhh! Oh, Ryan! Oh! You're so hot! God, you're so hot!! Mmh, Y-You set my body on fire!!"

"Ohhh, fuck! Troooooy! You're so good! You're so good!! Mmph!! Aah! Aah!! TROOOOY!!!"

"Oh RYAN!! RYAAAAAN!!!"

They arrived upon release and climax at the same time. After cleaning the cum off of each other, Troy flopped back, Ryan falling with him, and the pair kissed passionately, expressing gratitude for the amazing sensuous experience and fulfilling any lustful urges that still remained. Breaking off, Troy's blue eyes were half-closed lazily in savory exhaustion.

"Oh, god, Troy…!" Ryan nuzzled the taller boy's chest. "That was fantastic. I love you… I love you! I love you! I looooove you."

"I love you too, Ry."

They were tipsy, inebriated with ecstasy. Wearing satisfied smiles of elation, the basketball team captain and the drama club co-president snuggled into one another's warm, sweaty, tired bodies and allowed sleep to overtake them. _Perfection._ Just like with their climax, they fell asleep at the same time. These feelings of love that they shared did not waver day-by-day, but only strengthened. Love is eternal. A never changing feeling one has for another.

Troy Bolton loved Ryan Evans and Ryan Evans in return loved Troy Bolton, and those feelings would never change.


	21. Chapter 21: Thirteen Ghosts

**A/N: **I must warn you all in advance, this chapter is pure nonsense, the plot line being very crack-ish in nature and you may completely disregard it if you so choose. 

**Warnings: **Slash, adult content. If you are of an immature mindset, this is not the story for you…

Chapter 21: Thirteen Ghosts

_"Oh my god! Aahhhh!!" _blond theater boy Ryan Evans squealed, leaping for security on Troy Bolton, his boyfriend's lap. Although Troy could not see what on the screen had possibly frightened the smaller boy with his head in the way, the brunette jock did not mind. He rather liked the way Ryan's tight butt clad in just as tight jeans felt on his "special piece of varsity equipment". Besides, Ryan was not one to fake frightened just for the opportunity to press that gorgeously dangerous posterior of his to his boyfriend. He was most likely doing this unknowingly in his desperation to cling to the muscular, taller boy to quell his fear.

Sharpay, Ryan's drama queen sister was not as forgiving as Troy at the moment. Giving her fraternal twin brother a glare from her brown eyes framed by heavily made up lashes, she complained, "Ryan, knock it off! This movie is _not _that scary!!"

"To _you_!!" Ryan asserted with a squeak. "You have the strength and courage of a rock! Me?! As if! There are boobs and there's blood and people being sliced in half! They're trapped in a glass machine created by a Satanist! There's all this to be afraid of, and that's not even counting that "Jackal" thing!!" He shuddered.

"Oh, have some balls!" Sharpay quipped. "You don't see _Troy_ freaking out!"

Of course not. How could Troy possibly be feeling any amount of fear with the lovely distraction of the butt of the boy he considered to be the hottest, sexiest, and most angelically sublime in the entire universe pressing against his now semi-hard manhood? Being scared of the gory thriller, "Thirteen Ghosts" was the absolute last thing on his mind. Suppressing a grunt, he half listened to the squabbling going on between the Evans twins, his mind drifting to another place where Ryan's light alto-tenor voice was doused with pleasure, moaning his name over and over as he thrusted into him.

"Alright, _fine_!" Sharpay gave an exasperated sigh, bringing Troy's vacant head back to full capacity. "If you're gonna be such a big baby, we'll watch something else."

"Oh, thank you!" Ryan cried in a voice full of gratitude and relief.

"What do you have in mind?" Sharpay prompted, swiftly fluttering her eyelashes.

"Pick anything you want as long as it doesn't have buckets of blood and people's guts being displaced."

"Fine." The female twin picked up the remote and began searching through the thousands of channels offered by Time Warner Digital Cable. Bored by her futile search, she got up off the couch and strode into the other room to search through multiple shelves of DVDs.

Sharpay gone for the moment and the sibling bickering over, Ryan the victor, Troy's attention was directed back to his lover. "Were you really scared, Ryan?"

"Yes. I'm _sooooo_ glad it's over." The blond male's face was the image of relief.

"Have you ever seen this movie before, babe?"

"Yes." Ryan affirmed again, "And I don't like it, either. It gives me the creeps!"

Troy had seen the movie as well, and knew it had a somewhat happy ending, so he decided not to further hinder the performer by bringing up the fact that he couldn't see the movie due to his head blocking the screen. "I see." He said with a diplomatic nod.

Ryan turned slightly where he sat, seeming to realize the reaction his actions had provoked in the brunette. Blushing, he remarked, "…oh boy…"

Troy awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um… yeah."

"Sorry." Ryan bit the knuckle of his index finger in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Troy assured him. "That was my fault, not yours."

"Gosh… it's so…" Ryan swallowed hard. "_big._"

"You're bigger." Troy told him.

"I am?"

"… Yep. Look down."

"Sweet mercy…!" Ryan gasped, a lustful daze darkening his eyes. Lo and behold, just from looking at Troy's arousal, he himself was now stiff as a board.

Barely able to breathe, Troy choke out, "It's beautiful…"

Ryan leaned in, laughing with the sense of peculiarity in the air. "Heh… thank you."

"Do you mind if I…?" Troy trailed off.

"No…" Ryan shook his head. "…Not at all."

Troy's strong, large hand squeezed the bulge in the theater king's jeans, making him give loud approval. "You like?" He asked.

"God damn, it feels great!" Ryan gasped, "But… Shar'll be back soon."

"Then we better be quick." Troy breathed with a husky inflection, a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes. "Go ahead, Ry… It's all yours."

As if he could scarcely believe what he heard, Ryan timidly reached out and stroked Troy's erected member. Never had he done this with such a high chance of discovery. The risk was great, his adrenaline was rushing, and he was too tempted to resist. Within moments, the two boys were jerking one another off in the den of the Evans mansion, their hips bucking at their rhythm their hands set. Enamored, they failed to notice Sharpay's return.

The older twin halted where she stood, her eyes widening and her jaw dropped open in shock. "I don't believe it!" She marveled under her breath. Wanting to startle the two for their explicit show of PDA, she cried aloud in wonder, "Well, what have we here?!"

Instantly Troy and Ryan jumped apart, their faces beet red. _Damn it! _They had been caught.

"Sh-Shar!!" Ryan yelped.

"Oh. My. God. You two were totally freaking each other off on the couch, weren't you?"

Not meeting his lover's sister's eyes, Troy admitted, "Yes."

Sharpay gave a little laugh of victory. "Ha ha! I can't wait to blog to all my friends about this!"

"Shar you can't!" Ryan protested. "We would _die_ of embarrassment!"

Seeing the flustered desperation on her brother and best friend's face, the girl known as the "Ice Queen" couldn't bring herself to carry through with such an act. "Oh, alright. I won't." Ryan and Troy gave each other smiles of relief. "_But_," Sharpay hardened her voice, "the next time you two don't want your sexy asses to end up on Youtube, you better do it in private. And Ryan," the blond female's gaze bore into her brother. "the next time you disagree with one of my movie choices, we're flipping a coin. She strutted over, extending her well-manicured hand and passing the "Aladdin" DVD to her twin. "No more "Thirteen Ghosts" for you and Troy."


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is it, folks! Scream ends here.** I'd like to thank every one of my loyal readers who have stuck with me since the beginning. I have nothing but love for all of you! This is the place where I felt it most appropriate to end the tale of the two boys. Never fear, as long as I am on this earth, I will still be producing Tryan stories. Bet on it. 

It's been one heck of a ride! 

Epilogue: New Year's Eve

_The things Troy Bolton loved about Ryan Evans? _His beauty, his grace, his voice, his selflessness. The way you could look into his eyes the color of a clear blue sky on a summer day and see his soul reflected there. The gentle, tender warmth he applied to the dealing with the ones he loved and cared about, and his courage in confronting gay bashing ignorance. The way he and his sister saw every day as an opportunity to dress their best. His pale, smooth flesh and his arms that provided solace in times where it was sought. His deeply appealing, seductive choreography. The way his hips gently swayed when he walked. His modesty. His sensitivity. To Troy, Ryan was the angel he had had no idea he longed for. The element that at last completed his life. Ryan was the boy whom single-handedly made Troy Bolton's life perfect.

What Ryan Evans adored about Troy Bolton? His dedication. His gallant attitude and sense of right and wrong. His tendency to attract other people. His charm. His strong body that offered such warmth and comfort when it was needed. His eagerness to please others. His looks. The way he fretted over little things. The way he spoke and sang sweetly only to him. How he was unafraid of being bested by the "girl" in his relationship. How his eyes that were the shade of an ocean in the sunlight would light up every time he saw him. His desire to abandon sense and let adrenaline and passion guide him.

Perhaps it was not just their love for music that bind them together, and it wasn't simply that they were opposites that completed one another, but also that they were both dreamers. The will to dream, to aspire to be and to have something more. That was a binding force.

As New Year's Eve rolled around, Troy recalled where he was a year ago, and how much things had changed. Exactly one year before, he was at a ski lodge in Colorado with his family. His mother forced him to go to a teen party and there, he was unwillingly made to sing karaoke with a random girl. That random girl had been Gabriella Montez, and little did he know that their song, the "Start of Something New" would really mark such a thing. After that, everything began to change, and he first discovered his love for the theater and singing. How was he to know it would lead to a love for his co-star, Ryan Evans, whom he blissfully disregarded for the most part?

Now, here he was, a year later, sitting on the gay blond theater boy's bed, awaiting the countdown to the ball dropping in Times Square while his boyfriend checked his e-mail. Growing bored with what was on the plasma screen, Troy traversed the carpeted floor of his boyfriend's lavender walled bedroom and came to stand behind drama club co-president, Ryan Evans, gently massaging his shoulders with his strong, warm hands.

Ryan's muscles flinched slightly, as he had been taken by surprise by Troy's motions, but he gave a tiny sigh of contentment and smiled. He had wanted Troy beside him for this. "Hey."

"Hey." The brunette basketball team captain returned. "What's up, babydoll?"

"I got an e-mail from our lawyer, Don, Troy."

"Hmm…" Troy continued to work his hands into the delicate blond adolescent's shoulder muscles, kneading the tension away while acknowledging his words with a murmur of interest.

"It says that Butch, his real name being Douglass Fernswaltter, has been charged with two accounts of aggravated assault and attempted murder, as well as an account of grand theft auto, severely beating up several students at his high school, assaulting a teacher, breaking and entering and even theorized rape."

"All that, huh?"

"Oh yeah, sounds like a servant of the devil alright."

"What else does it say, Ry?" Troy was now concentrating on Ryan's neck and caressing along his collarbone.

Ryan let out a faint groan of satisfaction. Troy's mere touch sent tingling sensations of pleasure, like fire all along his body. He loved it, but he wished that it wasn't proving to be the distraction it now was. He wanted his dear beloved jock boyfriend to share in the joy of the news he was about to receive. His blue eyes scanning down the page, he conveyed no emotions with his sedate exterior appearance, but inside a smile was spreading, growing.

Troy was slightly aware of the growing merriment within his blond life-partner, and became even more curious and inquisitive to what was causing it. _ It has to be good news, right? _Please_ tell me they've busted that bastard's balls! Give him a life sentence or something!_

With a serious disposition, Ryan turned to face Troy. "They put the case on trial, remember? You, me, Shar and our parents never had to show due to the danger, so we sent in our testimonies and our lawyer represented us. I got the trial results and…" He hesitated for a bit of a dramatic pause.

"And…?" Troy asked, desperation making him sound like an antsy child.

Ryan had to stifle a bit of laughter. He couldn't take it anymore. Normally his thespian abilities never failed him, but he couldn't pretend with Troy. A wide smile broke out on his face, his eyes blazing with happiness. "'Butch', or Douglass got sentenced to life in prison with no chance for parole. And his lackeys are looking at ten to fifteen years before the possibility of parole for being his accomplices." Standing up, the smaller actor took the athlete's hands into his slender, delicate ones. "We did it Troy!" He interjected. "We've won! Now other gay boys like us don't have to live in fear anymore. No one does! We got him off the streets for good."

Troy had not been a member of the gay community as long as Ryan. His boyfriend was a five year old in kindergarten when the realization of his attraction to the same sex came to light during an innocent game of leapfrog. His parents and sister who seemed to know all along, showed no ill tidings when he announced after an inquiry of how school was, his discovery.

"I like boys!" Five-year old Ryan Evans had told his family.

"I told you so!" Sharpay had smiled, teasing her twin by sticking her tongue out at him. "You were playing dollies and fairies with me while all the other little boys were playing with cars and Lego blocks. I knew you were looking at Ken funny!"

"Oh, Ducky dear!" Mrs. Evans pulled her son into a tight embrace. "How wonderful! I always _knew _you were going to be a special little boy!"

"Life's gonna be tough for you." Vance Evans had told Ryan. "But you're an Evans. You'll be fine."

Ryan had endured twelve years of shameless mockery and ignorance from all sides. Only his family stuck by him until he got to high school… but even then, it wasn't long before the openly gay king of East High's theater became a victim of prejudice and an example to other gay kids what would happen to them if they suddenly acquired the balls to flaunt their sexuality with a swing in their step and their head held high.

When Troy came out to his parents and he and Ryan entered the hallways of East High as a couple, the standards of normality fell to pieces. A jock and a theater fag. The most popular guy in school turning down all the girls to date the least popular second shadow and poodle of the gorgeous drama queen. Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans shattered normality. They broke the status quo once and for all and gave appearances are not what they seem a new meaning.

Ryan was always the rallier, the leader of the gay kids of East High School. Each and every one of them looked up to the beautiful angel of a boy whom no matter how many times he was beaten down by his peers, would get back up, his pride in who he was as an individual unwavering and undeterred, never regretting his open sin. When Troy Bolton began dating Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, the high and mighty god of the school, every homosexual male began to realize that there was a such thing as "dreams coming true". They had the power to make it happen. Nothing seemed impossible anymore, because the East High playmaker and drama king, the most unlikely couple in the school's history were together. Ryan and Troy were a beacon of hope.

Now both of them could share in this triumph, knowing that they had helped to get a monster and obstruction to the aspirations of those like themselves everywhere locked up for good.

Ryan felt that same warmth filling his body that had come about when that boy at the mall came up to him and thanked him and Troy forgiving him the courage to salvage his relationship. That's what the blond theater boy wanted. It was no longer simply about preserving his own happiness, he wanted to help others out as well… and that's what he and Troy, together, unified, had done.

"This is great!" Troy embellished, sharing in Ryan's sense of victory. "No one is ever gonna have to deal with that asshole again."

"I know! And it's because of us, Troy. If we stand together, nothing can get in our way… and," Ryan lowered his voice, though the blaze of happiness in his blue eyes was still lit. "I want us to be together everyday."

Looking into his lover's eyes, Troy held his hands, stroking the ends of his fingers. "Everyday of our lives… Ryan…"

"Yes?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Of course."

Troy placed a tentative hand on the blond's strong hips, lightly stroking them a bit. His other hand, he joined with Ryan's, their fingers interlocking. Ryan's free, gentle hand slid under Troy's arm, gripping his shoulder blade. Acting as guide, he lead Troy until the brunette took the initiative, his gaze never moving from the blond's. Feeling the atmosphere was proper, Troy began singing softly Ryan's song.

_Once in a lifetime_

_ Means there's no second chance_

_ So I believe that you and me _

_ Should grab it while we can_

Nearly choked with happiness, Ryan could feel his heart melting. To sing this song with Troy was something he had hoped for, but convinced himself would never come to happen. Now, here they were, slow dancing in his bedroom, Troy expecting him to duet. Scarcely able to breathe, Ryan sang the words his trembling hand had penned last summer, struggling to vent his feelings for the boy he was sure he could never have.

_Make it last forever_

_ And never give it back_

Ryan's voice was beautiful. Although last summer, Ryan out of pure selflessness had set him up to sing this piece with Gabriella as a way of reuniting the pair, Troy wished that he could travel back in time to the night of the Star Dazzle Talent Show at Lava Springs and serenade the lyricist in the duet. The words sounded so natural, so divinely ethereal coming from the trembling lips of the performer, Troy found himself falling in love with the song almost as deeply as he fell for its writer. Who better to sing "Everyday", who knew the beautiful song of longing better than the blond boy who wrote it?

Lovingly, Troy caressed the other male adolescent's face with his eyes.

_It's our turn, _he sang _and I'm lovin'_

_ Where we're at_

Their voices once again blended harmoniously, Ryan's light, seraph-like alto-tenor pitch taking the melody once sung by Gabriella's sweet soprano.

_Because this moment's_

_ Really all we have_

_ Everyday, _Troy sang _of our lives_

_ Wanna find you there, _Ryan vocalized, tightening his grip on the athlete.

_ Wanna hold on tight_

_ Gonna run, _Troy came in, the memory of the song flooding back over him. Now it held more meaning. Now he sang with Ryan.

_While we're young_

_ And keep the faith_

_ Everyday, from right now_

_ Gonna use our voices_

_ To scream out loud_

_ Take my hand, _The blond's voice held tremors

_Together we will celebrate, _Troy sang

_Celebrate _Ryan echoed, then they came together once again.

_ Ohh, Everyday_

Slowly moving away from Troy, Ryan twirled gracefully to a strong stand still, trying to prevent tears of ecstasy from running down his porcelain face. Every word rang with truth.

_They say that you should follow_

_ And chase down what you dream_ Troy finished, prancing cautionarily with feet light as air around the one he loved's bedroom.

_But if you get lost and loose yourself_

_ What does it really mean?_

_ Oh, no matter where we're goin'_

_ Ooh, yeah, _Troy danced his way back to Ryan, taking him into his arms.

_ You start from where we are_

Turning, Ryan faced the very person he had written this song for, tenderly touching his chest that he knew held love for Gabriella no longer. It never did.

_There's more to life when we listen _

_ To our hearts_

The voices of the two males swelled grandly as they increased in dynamics, they sang together with passion, their eyes locked. Blue and blue, the way it was meant to be.

_And because of you _

_ I've got the strength to start_

_ Yeah yeah yeah_

_ Everyday, of our lives_

_ Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_ Gonna run, while we're young_

_ And keep the faith_

_ Everyday, _The brunette spun the blond around, and Ryan came right back into his arms, just like he knew he would. _From right now_

_ Gonna use our voices to scream out loud_

_ Take my hand_

_ Together we will celebrate_

_ Ohh, Everyday!_ Ryan cried

Troy's voice was loud, filled with an impulsive resolve. This was indeed his and Ryan's time and they were going to have it. He would make up every second of the summer that he denied Ryan. He vowed. He swore. He promised.

_We're takin' it back,_

_ We're doin' it here together_

Ryan sang, driven on and entranced with the ardence and intensity Troy put behind his words. He loved him so much, he almost couldn't stand it.

_It's better like that_

_ And stronger now, than ever_

_ We're not gonna lose, _Ryan's lilting voice joined Troy's. They had reached the climax of the song, the peak, just like in making love. Now, it was pacified, sedated, but the fervor still remained.

_ 'Cause we get to choose_

_ That's how it's gonna be_

Once more, they were facing one another, their eyes locked.

_Everyday, _Troy vocalized softly, _of our lives_

The tears visible now, sparkling in the depths of his blue eyes, Ryan leaned in and gently hugged the golden boy.

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_ Gonna run, _the brunette continued, knowing the song was building up once again, just like his feelings.

_ While we're young _Ryan raised his voice in harmony with his. He was complete.

_ And keep the faith_

_ Keep the faith!_

_ Everyday of our lives_

_ Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight!_

_ Gonna run while we're young _

_ And keep the faith_

_ Everyday from right now_

_ Gonna use our voices to scream out loud_

_ Take my hand, together we will celebrate_

_ Everyday!_

As the repetition of those three syllables that held as much meaning as "I love you" continued, Troy and Ryan did indeed dance together, their endless love overflowing, drowning them in its warm intoxicating tide. At last, they arrived at the end, Troy holding out that beautiful word softly.

_Everyday_

_ Everyday _Ryan echoed

_ Yeah _Troy finished

They were now lying on top of one another on Ryan's bed, the basketball god's face inches away from the theater angel's. Time, which seemed to have no meaning when they were together, had flown by. On the screen, the New Year's countdown was beginning. _Ten…nine…eight… _Neither one bothered himself with counting. Their gazes were still fixed on one another, never pulling away and their ears were concentrating on the sounds of the breath intake of the male who mattered most in all the world. They were too captivated to speak. _Seven…six…five…four…_

Ryan opened his mouth, nothing coming out. Words failed him at this moment. He was speechless, and it was probably better that way. The moment had come. _Three…two…one. _Without words, for they weren't necessary, Troy leaned in and did what he could not do last year… he kissed the one he loved. Beautiful. Blond. Gay. Sharpay's brother, Ryan Evans. The kiss was hot, fevered and passionate. On TV, couples kissed in Times Square while fireworks went off, exploding in spontaneous, dazzling flashes of light and sound. The two boys continued kissing, feeling that, cliché as it was, there were fireworks going off around them as well. Ryan wrapped his arms around Troy's neck as the contact deepened, the brunette jock straddling the blond actor's waist as he clenched his shoulder with one of his large, tanned hands and the waistband of his jeans with the other. Minutes were flying by that felt like countless hours. When they finally needed to breathe, they at last broke off, their chests shuddering with gasps for breath.

"…Happy New Year, Ry."

Ryan stared, his blue eyes glistening with love into Troy's blue eyes. "Happy New Year, Troy."

Then, simply because the mood felt right, they kissed again, this one shorter, sweeter, and more tender than its predecessor. The break off this time was just as intimate as the kiss itself. Before the hormonal fire was able to begin its ravenous control as it ravaged their adolescent bodies, Troy relinquished his dominance of Ryan, allowing him to sit up.

For a moment, the two males sat in silence, Ryan finally breaking it with a quiet monologue. "I can't believe it. I'm starting out a New Year with the perfect golden boy, Troy Bolton…gosh…I'm so grateful. I never, _ever _would have imagined that all my dreams could come true… and now, here I am no longer struggling in my sister's shadow, breaking standards and confronting ignorance with the most attractive and magically perfect boyfriend I could have ever asked for."

Troy laughed slightly. "Heh… Ryan, you don't know how happy that makes me feel. Just look at how far I've come. Just last year, I met Gabriella for the first time, and when she moved to East High, it was cool. I thought singing with her again would be amazing… but I had no idea I would end up getting forced to go out with her. How we went to school together all that time and I ignored you and your beautiful personality and your voice and looks of an angel is _way _beyond me… I guess I was blind."

Ryan smiled a sweet smile that forgave everything. "It's okay, Troy. You were bound by the expectations driving your life. You know, like the jock stereotype. You were probably scared to admit that you weren't that perfect god everyone wanted you to be and saw you as. Even though I'm openly gay, I couldn't necessarily go running to you. I didn't want to ruin your life with mine, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt my sister, who back then, still had feelings for you." The theater boy fell silent once again, growing pensive. Then, he spoke up. "Troy… I think that everyone has some form or aspect of society binding them in some way to something that's not truly them."

Troy was astonished. He had no idea Ryan Evans could be so philosophical. None of his friends ever spoke of things that spanned so deep. He had to admit, none of his friends ever did much thinking to begin with. _When you're a social outcast, _he supposed, _thinking up stuff no one else would ever dare to comes naturally._

"Look at who we were. Our positions on the social ladder kept us from ever talking… but," Ryan paused, his eyes brightening, "if everyone just ignored popularity and social standards, and what society and conformity view as right and wrong… there would be no walls!" Everyone could interact with everyone. Brainiacs could date cheerleaders… Jocks could date drama fags. Women could date women… men could date men! Our lives are in our hands, Troy."

"I know."

"And as long as we know that, nothing could ever bind us. We're _free. _The only thing that could hold us back from each other is college."

Troy felt his heart sink. Ryan could sense he struck a sensitive cord. "…The future…" the brunette athlete murmured wistfully "Of course…"

Ryan took Troy's hands, stroking them once again, speaking in a soothing, even tone full of optimism. "But that's okay, Troy… because the future is the future. We have right now. We have each other. Forever. Because even when our friends leave, we won't forget them and our memories. And even if you go to college a million miles away from me… I'll never stop loving you… thinking of you… dreaming of you. I'm not letting you go, Troy Bolton."

"Ryan…" Troy spoke up, finally, his heart confident and flourishing with his lover's words of reassurance "if I go to college a _trillion _miles away, I'll love you forever. You can bet on it."

Ryan's heart heated his entire body with love. Love for the boy that sat across from him, their digits locked together, their palms touching. Love for Troy and Troy alone. "I do. We can hold off the world, Troy. Our love is forever."

"Forever." Troy echoed firmly. "So Ryan, how do you feel about making out in the hallways at school as a welcome back from break for the track team?"

Ryan giggled, blushing. "Sounds great. I can't wait for their reactions when they get ten-day suspensions for calling us "fags"! How does auditioning for my love interest in the next musical sound?"

The taller boy grinned. "Don't you mean _my_ love interest?"

The smaller boy teasingly put his hands on his hips. "Hey! Who's the theater veteran around here?"

"Sorry, Mr. Seventeen Musical Productions!" Troy laughed. "I was just kidding. Everyone _knows _you're the one with all the _real _talent."

The blond male leaned in, whispering in his boyfriend's ear, "You better not let Shar hear that."

Troy broke into laughter.

"What?!" Ryan cried, trying not to laugh himself. "I'm serious!"

The basketball team captain's laughter died out, as he thought of what his future held with the beautiful male angel of the theater, the most precious person in the world to him. "Chad's gonna have a cow if we fool around at school."

"I can just see Sis sticking a video camera in our faces, threatening to show the world." Ryan added with a chuckle.

"Let her." Troy wrapped his arms arms around the petite blond boy whose body he loved so much. His body, and everything else about him. "Let the world see."

Ryan's lips wore a delighted smile of agreement. "We're not scared."

"No we're not. Facing gay-bashers, P.D.A.-ing, singing together, dates, visits to hotels. We're gonna do it all."

"Yeah!" Ryan interjected. "Yes we are, and if the world doesn't like it-"

"Screw the world!" Both of them finished with gusto.

Sealing the deal with a kiss, the blond murmured, "I love your ambitious side."

The brunette waggled his eyebrows suggestively, both of their blue eyes teeming with playful adoration. "I love yours too. Now stop making me horny."

Ryan gave a jestful smirk. "Only if you stop first." The golden boy kissed the drama boy and the drama boy kissed him back. Their eyes full of dreams of the future were closed tightly in the conveyance of passion. The future did indeed foretell of their separation, but Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans's love for one another was eternal. Just as before, they knew they would face any obstacle together with the invincibility of their forbidden love… and as for the people who saw something wrong with it… well, they'd certainly give them something to "scream" about.

End.

**A/N: **When two people are in love with one another, they help each other grow-up. I feel that, throughout this story, Troy and Ryan did indeed help one another grow up and mature to face the future and the challenges that come with adulthood. Now, they can look forward to spending the rest of their lives together. Where one story ends, another begins…


End file.
